Te Amaré Por Siempre
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: En el Siglo XIX, se acostumbraba a llegar a un acuerdo de matrimonio sin importar la edad, solo el dinero, y la posicion social de estos, y Sakura, no será la excepcion...*HIATUS*
1. Conociéndote

Te Amaré Por Siempre

Capitulo 1

Conociéndote

Sakura´s Pov

Creo que en verdad en mi vida, la resignación ha sido mi segundo nombre, y eso lo digo porque mi vida se ha regido de la siguiente manera: Tener a las mejores institutrices, ya sea para aprender a leer, escribir, tener educación, respeto más que nada, y sobre todo esto, MENTIR, mentir acerca de los que siento, de lo que pienso, de todo, mi vida se ha regido en una mentira, y aparte de esto, algo que en verdad pienso que ha llegado a ser bueno en mi vida, algo que en verdad he disfrutado, ha sido cuando una de mis maestras, Tsunade-san, me enseño lo que más he llegado a amar, la MEDICINA; y claro, he de decir que aparte de esto algo que disfruto es leer y tocar el piano, y claro, alguna que otra vez, cantar, pero generalmente, lo único que llegan a decir las personas de ti, ya sea tu familia o los "amigos" que tienes, es "llegarás a ser la esposa y madre perfecta, sabes cocinar, tocar instrumentos, cantar, leer y escribir, medicina, e idiomas, LA MUJER PERFECTA" si… mi vida se rige de eso, y no me gusta, no ven en mi más que eso, no ven en mi la personalidad que tengo, mi corazón… Ya no siente.

Bueno, si me preguntaran como me describo seria así: MENTIROSA, SIN SENTIMIENTOS, LA MUJER PERFECTA PARA UN MATRIMONIO PERFECTO, LLENO DE MENTIRAS, si así soy, una egoísta que desearía solo encontrar a esa persona especial, que te haga sentir especial, y no que se base de mentiras, de rencor, de soledad y de tristeza… ¡PERO YA BASTA! ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! TODOS LOS DIAS PIENSO ASI, DEBO DE DEJAR MI RENCOR Y ACEPTAR EL DESTINO QUE MIS PADRES ME HAN INPUESTO: CASARME CON "CIERTA PERSONA" Y TENER HEREDEROS CON "CIERTA PERSONA" VIVIR, CONVIVIR, REIR, LLORAR, ETC. CON "CIERTA PERSONA" Y bueno, para acabar mi rencor diario de las mañanas, diré quién es el dueño de mi destino: UCHIHA SASUKE, mi prometido y próximamente mi esposo, la verdad puede sonar tonto, pero no lo conozco, no sé quién es, pero de seguro, como acostumbran los padres de la familia, será un vejete horrendo, decrepito y flácido por ya saben dónde.

Jajaja la verdad, siempre he sido directa en mi mente, si me atreviera a decir lo que pienso acerca de mi matrimonio, me castrarían y me castigarían, la libertad de expresión en verdad no existe y mucho menos en una mujer, de 18 años.

Bueno… basta de reprochar a nadie, me tengo que arreglar, hoy llega, con su familia, hoy será todo oficial… estaré oficialmente comprometida, ¡DIABLOS! No me puedo sacar esto de la cabeza _.

Fin Sakura's Pov

Es alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, se ve que en una mansión de 3 pisos con alrededor de 20 habitaciones, con un gigantesco jardín, salón de fiestas, comedor, sala, entre otros lugares, pero algo que resalta es cierta habitación de puerta blanca en el 2do piso, dentro de la misma se encuentra una joven con 18 años, bastante hermosa, codiciada por hombres, de cabellos rosas, largos hasta la cintura, cortado en capas, y con flequillo, con ojos jades como la misma joya, brillantes, hermosos, estatura de modelo, 1.75 m.

Esta joven se encontraba arreglándose para un día muy importante, el día en que sería oficial su compromiso, se sabe que él y su familia llegaran alrededor del medio día, así que se puso un vestido largo, completamente pegado, de atrás se ve una cola, larga, también pegada hacia el vestido, de la parte de arriba, es descubierto, de tiras, y no es escotado, ese vestido es completamente de diseñador de Francia, en esta época se ha dado muy bien la moda francesa, y ella no se quedaría atrás. Su cabello estaba siendo arreglado en un chongo, con algunos cabellos sueltos, pero con rizos, la joven se puso un poco de maquillaje, ya que ella siempre ha sido natural, y por último se puso un collar de perlas muy bien ajustado a su largo pero hermoso cuello blanco.

Sí, todo estaba listo, lo único que tenía que hacer es esperar una hora más, así que mientras el tiempo se pasaba, iría a la cocina a preparar algunas galletitas de mantequilla.

1 hora después…

Sasuke's Pov

No puedo creer que me tenga que casar, espero que por lo menos la estúpida esa sepa hacer algo, más que ser "perfecta" como he oído decir de ella, espero que por lo menos la zorra esa no se ponga en mi camino, ah… la verdad es que ni siquiera sé porque me obligan a casarme, soy muy joven, solo tengo 20 años, y ya quieren que me case -con una oportunista millonaria- para tener "herederos" ¡ah! Que coraje me da saber que me tengo que casar con ella para llevármela a la cama y cogerla para que tenga hijos, de seguro será fea, gorda, y lo peor del caso millonaria como yo.

Maldita estúpida, pero bueno, gracias a dios no me tengo que casar con la zorra de Karin, la muy ofrecida, se mostró desnuda ante mi para que la eligiera como "mi mujer" pero no, nunca en mi vida amaré a una mujer, por que si a mi me preguntaran acerca de lo que pienso de una mujer, en verdad contestaría algo como "odio a las mujeres, algunas son pobres, y que asco acostarse con ellas, otras son unas malditas golfas y zorras oportunistas que para lo único que puedan llegar a servir es para cogerlas y maltratarlas a tu gusto -eso me lo enseñó mi padre- pero lo ultimo son millonarias, herederas o como quieran llamarlas, hay de diferentes tipos, GORDAS o DELGADAS, FEAS o HERMOSAS, AMARGADAS o MENTIROSAS, SIN ESCRUPULOS o FALSAS, FELICES o ESTUPIDAS; asi es la vida, y para ser sincero que le puedo hacer…

¡CARAJO! Ya llegamos con la oportunista… quiero decir con "MI PROMETIDA" De verdad espero que por lo menos tenga buen cuerpo…

Fin Sasuke's Pov

-¡SAKURA-SAMA! Han llegado alístese, por favor, tiene que darle una muy buena imagen a su prometido, he oído decir que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios- dijo Shizune

-Tranquila Shizune-san todo estará bien, pero tengo que irme al jardín, recuerda que tengo que dar una buena imagen, pero sobre todo, que me acepte… ¡AH! Cierto, Shizune-san, recuerde servir café, con la mejor vajilla de porcelana que tengamos y sirva mis galletas.

-Claro que si, Sakura-sama

-Gracias, me retiro, con permiso.

-Es propio Sakura-sama

EN EL JARDIN….

SAKURA'S POV

Diablos ¡que nervios!, espero que por lo menos el vejete este sea amable, porque la verdad odio a las personas sin respeto a los demás, altaneros, groseros y lo que le sigue…

En estos momentos es cuando me pregunto ¿y dónde diablos están mis padres? Porque a veces –claro está si estoy nerviosa- es cuando me hago esa clase de preguntas y para responderme "Sakura… tu sabes muy bien que tus padres tienen otras cosas que hacer, por eso estas sola" y si, mis padres casi siempre están viajando, otras veces está mi madre conmigo porque mi padre esta checando las otras residencias, y los ranchos también.

¡Ay Diablos! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan incoherente y para acabar hablar de algo en mi mente y de la nada cambiar de tema?

Inner Sakura: ¡Carajo Sakura! Ya cállate, te aguantas, ¿tú que puedes hacer? Si ellos prefieren viajar, además no es por terminar y ser una desgraciada contigo ni mucho menos, pero casi siempre en la vida si quieres algo bien, lo tienes que hacer por ti misma, y ese es el caso ahora mismo, tu ya no necesitas de ellos, cuando quieran a su retoñito, Haruno Sakura, te buscaran como locos, y cuando tengas a tu "heredero" ¡también!

Saku: ¡Diablos! Tienes razón…

-Sakura-sama, los invitados han llegado- me avisó Shizune

-Gracias Shizune-san, hágalos pasar y podrá retirarse

-Si Sakura-sama

-Recuerda el café y las galletas, por favor- le dije haciendo una de mis sonrisas naturales, las cuales son las que me salen cuando estoy feliz, o me agrada algo

-Si Sakura-sama

5 minutos después….

-Así que usted es Sakura-san- cuando oí que me hablaban voltee y ¡por Kami-sama! Un joven muy apuesto estaba enfrente de mí, ahora que lo medito, no esta tan mal, jojojo…

-Hola, mucho gusto, usted debe ser Mikoto-san

-El gusto es mío Sakura-san

-¡Oh! Por favor, no me llame con tanta formalidad, llámeme solamente Sakura- Ay Kami esta mujer es hermosa, podría decir es la hermana de sus hijos

-Claro Sakura-chan, y por favor tu también llámame solamente Mikoto

-Claro que si… Perdonen mi poca cortesía, pasen por favor

-Gracias, Sakura-chan

-Bien Sakura-chan, te presentaré a mi familia: desde izquierda a derecha, Mi hijo Uchiha Itachi, mi marido Uchiha Fugaku, y por último, tu prometido, e hijo mío, Uchiha Sasuke

-Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura

-Mucho gusto señorita- me dijo Fugaku en tono muy serio, lo cual me hace pensar que no quiere estar ahí, y también que no le caigo bien, de seguro es mi cabello…

-El gusto es mío Fugaku-san

-Mucho gusto, como ya sabes, soy Itachi- jujuju Por lo menos hay alguien agradable

-El gusto es mío Itachi-Kun- le di mi mano, como anteriormente me beso Fugaku-san.-Espero no te moleste como te he llamado

-Claro que no- me dijo en un tono muy agradable, y con una media sonrisa, jijiji creo que se hará mi amigo.- Espero poder llamarte Sakura-chan

-Claro que si.- jijiji me cae bien, lástima que no es mi prometido, su hermano no habla nada, me mira con odio, espero que no llegue a decirme algo como "eres repugnante", "no me gustas", "aléjate" entre otras.

-…- Diablos que hablador, pensé que iba a decir algo como, "Hola, soy Uchiha Sasuke, espero que nos llevemos bien" pero veo que mi fantasía se hizo añicos al esperar 5 minutos a que hablara, asi que tendré que hablar yo.

-Hola n_n, soy Sakura, espero… llevarme bien con usted Sasuke-san- baje mi cabeza, no quería ver esos ojos, para ser exacta en mi vida había visto a alguien con ojos negros y mirada tan fría, de verdad me hace sentir incomoda

-Hmp-

-¿? ¿Hmp?

-Hmp

-Bueno… y ¿cómo fue su viaje Mikoto? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no muy cansado

-Bueno Sakura-chan -n_n- fue como todo, algo largo, pero también fue algo agradable

-Eso espero, pero, mis padres me han avisado que no fueran a otra parte, que se quedaran en la mansión, y yo también espero que se queden, no acepto un no por respuesta Mikoto-san

-Claro que si, aceptamos tu propuesta, la verdad es que nunca hemos comprado residencia de este lado, cuando tu y Sasuke se casen, se irán a la capital, donde ya hemos comprado su mansión.

-Ah… ya veo, por mi no hay ningún problema, Mikoto-san.- le dije con una hermosa sonrisa, ya saben, de esas que deslumbras, que derrites hasta a un cubito de hielo.- la verdad estoy muy feliz, de que se queden, así no estaré tan sola, y nos podremos conocer mejor, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si Sakura-chan, por mi ya puedes llamarme "mamá" o "madre" cariño

-Muchas gracias –n_n-

-Sakura-sama, el café está listo

-Gracias Shizune-san puede servirlo

-En seguida

-Bien Sakura-san, que nos pude contar usted, queremos conocernos todos ¿no? Pronto seremos familia

-Claro que si, Fugaku-san, ¿qué quisiera conocer de mí?- Diablos, que aburrida estoy

-Bien, lo general, lo que la sociedad sabe de usted- me dijo Fugaku

-Bien, Tengo 18 años, mis padres me pagaron a las mejores institutrices hasta ahora, debido a que ya cumplí 18 años, he dejado las institutrices, y desde que los cumplí, me he dedicado a cuidar esta casa, practicar piano, violín y el arpa, claro, también el canto, me han enseñado medicina, y he de decir, que he superado a mi institutriz Tsunade-sama

-He oído mucho acerca de Tsunade-sama, y también he escuchado mucho sobre su alumna, y que sorpresas nos da la vida, tu eres su mejor alumna, y ella misma dice que su ultima alumna la ha superado, aunque claro, ella nunca quiso decir su nombre, y mira, eres tu.- me dijo Fugaku en forma bastante altanera, no me gusta cómo me habla.- ¿y que más nos puedes decir de ti?

-Se 4 idiomas, español, francés, italiano e inglés, soy una de las 5 mujeres a heredar muchos millones de yenes y propiedades, próxima a ser millonaria, y cuando me case, heredaré 100 millones de yenes.- cuando lo dije, Itachi se quedó con la boca abierta, y los demás disimularon muy bien la impresión.- espero que esto último quede entre nosotros, ya que si alguien más sabe, podría intentar hacerme daño para tener todo.

-No se preocupe, Sakura-san

-Gracias, ¿y qué me dicen ustedes? n_n

-Creo que eso debería hablarlo Sasuke, ¿verdad ototo?

-Hmp…

-Sasuke-san

-Hmp

-Mírame cuando te hablo.- Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos cuando le hablé así a Sasuke

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tu lo dices? No me hagas reír, eres una estúpida, no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera.

-Creo que estamos en las mismas, Sasuke-_chan.- _ya decía yo, es un altanero, no me agrada, y lo peor del caso es que él es mi mejor opción a matrimonio, los demás son unos vejetes rabo verdes, viudos o solterones, mejor así, ya no complico más las cosas.

-Hmp… mira niña, soy mayor que tu, no porque nos casaremos tienes derecho a saber algo de mí, yo en verdad, no me interesas, ni tu ni ninguna mujer, pero como creo, soy tu mejor opción y tú la mía, tu porque los que te pretenden o más bien dejan tus padres son unos rabo verdes, y yo por que las demás son horrendas y unas zorras y por lo menos, esto no lo negaré, eres hermosa, aunque de carácter algo fuerte, así que mejor bájale a tu tono cuando me hables, y tenme más respeto Sakura.

-Mmm… hemos empezado bastante mal, ¿no lo cree Sasuke-san?

-Me da igual, no planeo llevarme contigo

-Sasuke-san… yo… lo siento.- Diablos, no sé qué me pasa, nunca había sentido esto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi corazón? ¿Será que me duele su indiferencia?- Si me disculpan, me retiro, ahora vengo, mandaré a alguien para que les enseñe su habitación y también les enseñe la casa, me retiro, gracias por su compañía.

Fin Sakura's Pov

Sasuke's Pov

-Sasuke… te has pasado.- me dijo Itachi, creo que por primera vez siento eso que llaman "lastima"

-Hmp… Nadie le manda a meterse en mi vida, mucho menos mandarme y hablarme de esa forma, creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

-Ese es el problema Sasuke, ella no tiene la culpa, al menos intenta conocerla, parece como si ya te estuviera tomando afecto

-Hmp, estoy seguro que ELLA tampoco quiere esto, y si le preguntas, por mas educación que tenga, te contestara que soy su mejor opción, ya que los que están jóvenes no son tan ricos como ella y nosotros, y los demás que casi alcanzan nuestro nivel, son unos vejetes, y lo sabe

-Vamos Sasuke, tan solo inténtalo

-Ya veré.

-Hijo, por Kami-sama, no puedo creer que hiciste lo mismo, pero peor, con ella, tan solo no le gustan las personas que le hablen mal o la ignoren de esa manera tan "fuerte" como tú a ella, ella es dulce y por inercia no hace ese tipo de cosas.

-Mamá, ya basta, ustedes y sus padres lo decidieron, ni ella ni yo podemos decidir lo contrario, asi que tranquilos, seguiré sus consejos y "trataré" de llevarme mejor con ella, aunque de verdad lo dudo, mi carácter siempre ha sido algo fuerte, y tal vez ella se sentirá incomoda con alguien como yo a su lado.- Hmp, esta es mi técnica para escapar del compromiso, espero funcione.

-Si hijo, pero, esta vez no funcionara lo que dijiste.- Diablos, tal parece que mi padre se ha dado cuenta.- ¿Oíste cuanto heredará en cuanto se case contigo? Es un hecho, te casarás con ella y en ese año la preñaras y tendrán a su primer heredero y 3 años después al segundo y 2 años después del segundo los que quieran, pero cada que tengan esperaran 2 años, serán el matrimonio perfecto, ella es la ideal.

-Hmp.- le dije a mi padre con una media sonrisa.- Me da igual entonces


	2. Recordando

Capítulo 2:

Recordando

Sakura's Pov

Ah… un nuevo día… como siempre, yo sola, recordando lo de anoche, tan solo, no sé cómo decirlo, fue ¿"mágico"? Diablos, creo que me estoy enamorando de Iceberg.

**_Flash Back_**

Como siempre, bajé las escaleras a las 7 de la noche, aunque sea una de las mujeres más ricas de mi sociedad, siempre me ha gustado cocinar, así que esa es mi costumbre, bajar y hacer MI cena, la verdad es que estaba algo cegada por lo que me dijo Uchiha, el muy idiota ni siquiera pudo disimular su odio y desprecio hacia mí, yo por lo menos lo disimulé; aunque en realidad no puedo mentir, pensé que a partir de que lo conociera nuestro próximo matrimonio seria regido por la mentira, el odio, entre otras, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, si nuestra relación tuviera un 90% basado en mentiras, ya saben decirnos "cariño, que bueno que llegaste", "te amo", "Como está la familia" entre otras no se dirán, así que en mentiras será un 40% tendré que fingir que le respeto cuando no, que lo amo enfrente de todos cuando en realidad lo aborrezco, etc.

-Ah… Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada, lo bueno es que puedo resignarme y no decir nada, pero… en verdad espero no llevarme tan mal con el… nunca me ha gustado estar de esta forma con las personas

Inner: Vamos Saku, ¡Animate! Ya verás que en el futuro el Uchiha cae rendido a tus pies mujer, si somos la envidia de muchas mujeres, de lo hermosas que somos, y el deseo de los hombres, alguna vez tendrá que rendirse, así que no te des por vencida, lucha y verás que se cumplirá, por ahora trata de hacerte su amiga

-Hmp… lo intentaré

-¿Qué intentarás?

-¿Nani? ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi-chan?

-Hmp ¿Itachi-chan?

-n_n es que aunque no te conozca mucho te he tomado aprecio, espero seamos amigos, casi nunca he tenido amigos, y los que tenia se terminaban yendo, y otros eran interesados en mi dinero y posición, y tu eres de la misma posición y seremos familia así que seremos amigos ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Saku, pero dime… ¿Qué intentarás?

-jajaja un pastel

-Así que sabes cocinar

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado cocinar, y por las otras cosas que les dije de mi, la sociedad me cree la mujer perfecta para un matrimonio, aunque claro, si quieres mi opinión acerca de todo esto, no me creo la mujer perfecta, porque creo que no hay tal mujer, y aparte mis padres se han propuesto en casarme, y si quieres la verdad, Sasuke es mi mejor opción por que ha sido el más joven, los demás me doblaban la edad y me atrevo a decir que eran de 35 para arriba y no quería estar con un vejete, ya me habían elegido a un vejete rabo verde, pero tu hermano fue como un ángel caído del cielo, y me salvó del viejito ese.

-jajaja ¿de verdad?

-Itachi-chan por Kami no te rías como tú no te ibas a casar con un viejo bigotón, gordo y feo; y si, tu hermano fue un angelito caído del cielo - ¬/¬

-jajaja eres adorable, desde ahora serás como la hermana menor que nunca tuve… ven Imotou

-¡Oni-san!

-jajaja de verdad, espero que le ablandes el corazón al iceberg que tendrás de marido

-¿Será eso posible Oni-san? Digo porque hoy me hizo sentir culpable, de verdad lo siento pero nunca me ha gustado que las personas no tengan respeto por los demás, me hace sentir muy enojada, y el iceberg me congelo y me mató con sus palabras, pensé que me diría algo pero que idiota o deja de eso, ¡que me golpeara!

-Imotou tranquila, por muy iceberg que llegue a ser Sasuke, es un buen chico, no creo que se atreva a levantarte una mano

-Hmm eso espero… pero anda Itachi-chan suéltame, quiero hacer un pay de fresas n_n

-Hmp ok, me voy a pasear.- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Adiós

1 hora después

Se acerca la cena, espero que vaya a ser de su agrado, en especial a él, aunque ya empiezo a resignarme a su forma de ser, y eso que no ha pasado ni un día, espero esto salga bien.

-Shizune-san preparen el comedor y hablen a cenar a todos, por favor, y para el postre nos sirves el pay de fresas que he hecho, ¡Ah! y por ultimo trae el mejor vino que encuentres, traes cerca de 3 botellas iguales, gracias, me retiro

-Si Sakura-sama enseguida

Me encontraba pacíficamente, sentada en el sillón cuando llega "mi príncipe azul" con el genio de los mil demonios

-Hola, ¿estás bien?- traté de olvidar lo pasado y ser amable, espero que me conteste mejor esta vez

-Que te importa…

-Discúlpeme Sasuke-sama, no fue mi intención molestarlo

-Sakura, tú no estás entendiendo nada, estúpida mocosa, esto es tu culpa

-¡¿QUÉ? De qué diablos me hablas, ¿de qué tengo la culpa? No entiendo

-Ese es el jodido problema contigo _Sa-Ku-Ra, _no entiendes nada

-El problema es que tú no quieres este matrimonio, ¿no?

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, no obtuve respuesta alguna de el

-¡Entonces porque carajos estas aquí! Si tú no aceptaste esto ¿por qué? Yo sé que esto es arreglado, pero ¿por qué no disimulas tu odio hacia mí? Desde que llegaste, y hablamos por primera vez me has tratado así, si tú en verdad no querías esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que haya sido para venirme a salvar del jodido vejete ese, ¡hay algo que no dicen ustedes! pero en especial, tú, tú me ocultas algo, y lo descubriré, no importa cómo, y mientras tanto, lo mejor será esperar, ¿no lo crees? Esperar para en verdad ver si quieres parar tu maravillosa vida al lado de esta zorra, como tú me imaginas, porque estoy segura que para ti, soy más que una idiota, soy una oportunista en tu vida, así que es mejor olvidar todo esto y que te consigas a alguien que si te aguante así ¡ICEBERG!- De repensé el muy brusco me toma del brazo y me estrujó lo mas que pudo hasta que soltara un grito de dolor

-Mira Sakurita, a mi me vale lo que tu pienses, simplemente eres una mujer, nuestra vida está decidida, quieras o no, quiera yo o no, no podemos decidir esto, tu tendrás que aguantarme y yo a ti Molestia, y déjame decirte lo que pasara en nuestro primer año de matrimonio estúpida, te quedaras preñada a los 6 meses de casados y cuando tenga tres años volverás a quedar preñada y dos años después del segundo embarazo, tendrás a nuestro último heredero o heredera.

Diablos… ¿oí bien? ¿El primer año quedaré preñada? ¡Carajo! Tengo que evitarlo a toda costa, por lo menos que aguante hasta el segundo o tercero, aun soy muy joven para ser madre, tan solo tengo 18 años; tengo que planear esto muy bien.

-¡Suéltame!

-Te soltaré, pero por más que quieras tú, o quiera yo, esto ya ha sido planeado por nuestros padres, así que te aguantas.

Es un hijo de… no algo peor, Mikoto no se merece ser llamada así, el muy desgraciado, es un irrespetuoso, nunca pensé que me fuera a dañar así, comienzo a tener mucho miedo, no me quiero casar con él, él me dañará, yo… lo puedo sentir.

Al fin llegó la hora de la cena y cedí mi lugar a Fugaku, a su lado derecho, Mikoto, al izquierdo de Fugaku, estoy yo, a mi lado Sasuke-Golpeador-de-Mujeres-Uchiha y enfrente de el, mi gran amigo Itachi-chan.

-Espero que la cena vaya a ser de su agrado, en cuanto a cocina e invitados siempre ayudo a cocinar n_n

-Alguien como tú, no debería estar metida ahí, eres de sociedad, no te rebajes a una plebeya.- me dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-san, siempre me ha gustado cocinar, no me gusta que alguien más preparé todo sin ser supervisada por mí, cocinar me gusta tanto como la medicina, así que, no es por faltarle al respeto, no se meta y coma.- Hmp, tenía que vengarme por lo que me hizo.

Inner: ¡Bien hecho Saku! Dale donde le duela, la altanería.

-Sakura, cuando te cases conmigo, no entrarás a la cocina, ¿entendiste?

-¿por qué? Todavía no pruebas como cocino, así que mejor no digas

-Hmp- me "dijo" Sasuke

-Hmp- hay que ver, ojalá gane

-Hmp

-Hmp

-Hmp

-Hmp

**15 minutos de "Hmp" después

-Hmp- me estoy hartando

-Hmp- Se nota que es todo un experto

-Hmp

-¡Basta! ¡Cállense los dos!

-Discúlpeme Fugaku-san, no me di cuenta que estaba peleando al "Hmp" con Sasuke-san

-Tranquila nena… un momento… Cariño ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? ¿Por qué tienes esa marca?

-Eto… yo… me caí… jeje

-Imotou… eres una mentirosa, ¿a qué hora te caíste? Si yo te vi muy contenta en la cocina y no tenias eso, además esa marca tiene forma de mano, ¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad?

-Eto… yo… no puedo

-Hmp, es fácil de suponer, Sakura-san, ¿será que Sasuke lo ha hecho? Dime Sasuke, ¿perdiste la cabeza y la maltrataste?

-Hmp… Sí, me hizo enojar

-Sasuke… por más que te haya hecho enojar, sigue siendo una mujer, no puede creer lo que has hecho, mi propio hijo, maltratando a una joven, a una mujer.- dijo Mikoto

-Ototo, eres un desgraciado, a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, y mira nada mas lo que has hecho, has herido a Sakura, tan estúpido como siempre creí.

-¡Ya basta! Solo es un golpe, nada de importancia, además, no volveré a molestar a Sasuke-san, cuando pasó esto yo lo molesté mucho, por eso se enojó, le dije cosas sin sentido, ¿verdad Sasuke-san?

-Hmp

-Hijo… Por más que ella diga eso, en tu vida la vuelvas a dañar, ahora ella es parte de la familia

-Hmp, está bien padre

-Eso espero, porque no quiero darte la lección por tocarla de esa forma tan brusca

-Esta bien

-Sakura-san, no dude en decirnos algo, si lo vuelve a hacer.

-No se preocupe Fugaku-san, pero, creo que debido a esta escena, no podremos disfrutar la cena

-Cariño, tranquila, haremos como que nada pasó

-Si Imotou, tranquila, además yo quiero probar tu comida

-n/n Itachi-chan… gracias, haz llegado a mi corazón Oni-san n_n

-Sí, tu igual a mi Imotou

Y dándole la mejor sonrisa que pude, la que dejan impactados a cualquier hombre y hace que salga un hilito de sangre, se la di.

-Muchas gracias Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku-san

-Por favor, ya tienes confianza con todos menos conmigo, puedes tratarme como a un padre, anda dime Fugaku

-jajaja está bien, muchas gracias Fugaku.- Diablos, no pude evitar ver como ensanchaban la sonrisa al oir mi risa, dicen por ahí, es un hermoso canto, lo cual no se que decir.

-jajaja Tu risa es bonita

-¿Nani? ¿Para todo soy bonita? Ò_ó

-Cariño, más que bonita, eres hermosa, no solo tu exterior, sino también tu interior.- me dijo Mikoto

-Mikoto, usted es más hermosa que yo

-¡Ah! Favor que me haces, solo provocarás sonrojarme cariño

-n_n usted a mi igual Mikoto

-Diablos, las mujeres…- dijo Itachi

-Bueno ya, cenemos y prueben mi postre, no acepto un no como respuesta

-Está bien Imotou, a mi me gusta lo dulce.

-Espero que sea del agrado de todos.- Dije con una santa sinceridad. Que hasta salía por mis poros, no se que tienen estas tres personas, pero me hacen sacar lo mejor de mi, creo que después de todo, no esta tan mal lo del matrimonio.

*** En el postre***

-Sakura, esto es delicioso *_*.- me dijo Itachi

-Si, Sakura, cocinas bastante bien.- me dijo Fugaku

-Cariño, me tienes que enseñar

-claro Mikoto, cuando usted quiera

-Muchas Gracias.- Me dijo Mikoto

-Si Mikoto.- le dije con una sonrisa.- y usted Sasuke-san, ¿le ha gustado?- diablos ese hombre tiene poderes especiales para que termine de esta manera, estoy segura que si me dice que no, lloraré en frente de todos

-NO.- ¡¿QUÉ!- No me gusta lo dulce Sakura

_Inner: Saku… Por favor, se fuerte, no le permitas ver la Sakura sentimental, si el te ve así, estoy segura que aprovechará la situación y se pondrá feliz de vernos así, ¡No le des el gusto!_

_Saku: Tienes razón Inner_

_Inner: Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido XD_

_Saku: ¬_¬ altanera_

-Yo… Discúlpeme, no sabía que no le gustara lo dulce

-Tranquila… No me conoces, yo… lo entiendo.- Diablos el Iceberg dejo su lado frio bajo 0 y puso al maravilloso sol, si, esta rojito de las mejillas

-¿de… de verdad? Pensé que estaría enojado conmigo Sasuke-san

-No lo estoy.- en eso voltea a verme y ¡chas! Le hice la sonrisa natural.

-Esta… bien… yo… con permiso

-Adiós Sasuke-san, que descanse n_n

-Gracias, igualmente

**_End of the Flash Back_**

Ah… en verdad sacó su lado amable, ¡todavía me acuerdo, se sonrojó! Diablos cada vez me doy más cuenta que me empiezo a enamorar de él…. n/n

Ahh Sasuke_-Kun_.


	3. Preparativos

Captulo 3:

Preparativos

Increíblemente ya ha pasado casi tres semanas desde que llegaron, cada día está más cerca la boda. Solo faltan unos días y cada día estoy más nerviosa.

Claro, no puedo negar que desde un punto me emociona, como por ejemplo, el vestido de novia, la selección de la comida, de los invitados, etc. Y la verdad es que gracias a eso, he podido pensar en otras cosas a parte de mirarme al espejo porque no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer.

**_Flash Back (dos semanas atrás)_**

Hoy iremos a buscar las telas para el vestido, desde pequeña siempre he tenido una buena imaginación para esto, y ya me imagino cómo será mi vestido; será de color beige, de la parte de arriba será completamente ceñida a mí, tendrá mangas largas y cuando esté al final de la manga, estará un poco acampanada, en la parte del pecho pondrán un encaje y por último, la parte de abajo será acampanada, pero no mucho, no quiero parecer globo, y aparte en la parte de abajo, pondrán unas telas que se unen desde el lado izquierdo, y recorre desde atrás y acaba del lado izquierdo otra vez-con una hebilla-

Después de conseguir las telas, fuimos con la mejor costurera de Konoha, me tomó las medidas y por supuesto, le dije mi idea, a lo cual, a ella le encantó mi idea, además de alagarme que la joven más codiciada de toda Konoha por fin se casaría y nada más y nada menos con un apuesto joven.

Bueno, mi vestido estará listo en una semana, espero de verdad que quede bien, y a partir de que lo tenga, solo faltarán 3 días para la boda, ¡que nervios! No sé cómo hacen Sasuke para no estar nervioso, el tipo lo hace bastante bien.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué más nos falta? Checa en la lista

-Mm… Nos falta el banquete, el pastel y amm creo que es todo, puesto que ya tenemos mi vestido y el tuyo, los hombres ya tienen sus trajes, las sirvientas ya tienen listo el lugar, las mesas llegarán un día antes, e igualmente las fuentes; ya en la mañana llegaría el pastel y el banquete llegaría pasado del medio día, mientras que estamos en la ceremonia; también la iglesia está lista, solo nos falta eso Mikoto-san.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a la pastelería y por último el banquete, ¿te parece bien?

-Ya sabe que si, Mikoto-san n_n

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Si… solo faltan unas horas para estar "felizmente" casada con "el amor de mi vida" según creen los de mi sociedad, pero bueno, ¿yo qué puedo hacer? Supongo que cuando tengamos al primer bebé nuestra relación cambiara un poco, espero que llegue a ser más agradable, por que más que nada esto lo hacemos por nuestros padres, ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a hablar para decir acerca de lo que opinamos uno del otro.

Así que ya no hay oportunidad de retractarme, ni que el se retracte asi que me quedo con mi resignación.

Sasuke's Pov

Diablos, creo que al final de cuentas ella y yo pensamos lo mismo, no dijimos nada acerca de si queríamos esto, somos unos cobardes, aunque claro, puedo decir que es ella más que yo, porque a mí me da igual todo esto, y a parte de todo, es mi mejor opción, no puedo negar que es bastante hermosa, claro también espero que los "herederos" también salgan guapos como yo, y por supuesto, tengan orgullo Uchiha, porque si salen con el carácter de esta mujer, los van a pisotear.

Claro, eso me recuerda el día en que llegamos…

**_Flash Back_**

Estaba pacíficamente paseando por la mansión, cuando oigo a Itachi decirle "Imotou" a Sakura, y ahí es cuando me pregunto: ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? Y si, podría parecer que tengo celos, pero no, simplemente no me gustó que Itachi estuviera haciendo esas cosas con ella, de no ser porque lo conozco dejaría que hiciera lo que quiera con ella, pero no, como creen si esa "joven" será "mi mujer" y ahí es cuando me pregunto otra vez: ¿mi mujer? ¿Mi mujer en qué? ¿En la cama? Jajaja y si, ahí mostré mi famosa sonrisa de lado, esa deja a cualquier mujer congelada con pensamientos indecorosos, jojojo, ya quiero ver que hace cuando la "congele".

Pero de verdad dudo que la virgen esa se resista a mis encantos una vez casados, total, para el matrimonio de cualquier persona de mundo alto, siempre es tener a sus herederos, quiera la mujer o no.

"Hmp, ¿y si no quiere acostarse conmigo?"

Inner Sasu: "¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa eso? Digo porque aunque se te resista la vas a obligar Sasuke, te conozco, llevo toda una vida contigo, y tú no eres una santa paloma."

"Hmp, cállate, tú que sabes, solo eres parte de mi mente"

Inner Sasu: "Ese es el problema, yo soy parte de tu mente y lo que quieras, pero se supone que te tengo que aconsejar y pienso que lo único que estoy haciendo es afectar tu jodido cerebro más de lo que ya está"

"Hmp, no necesito cerebro para llevármela a la cama"

Inner Sasu: "Hmp, ¿y que necesitas entonces?"

-Con una sonrisa de medio lado-"lo de abajo"

Inner Sasu: "¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, sé que no me vas a escuchar diga lo que te diga"

"Exacto, no te escucharé y… también haré lo que quiera"

Y si, alguien interrumpió mi discusión… Sakura. Diablos, como me molesta su presencia, me hace enojar, ni siquiera puedo imaginar como la voy a aguantar, y lo peor, aguantarla a ella y después a mis herederos.

-Hola, ¿estás bien?- sonaba muy despreocupada, aunque pude notar algo de falsedad en su sonrisa, hmp, que poco me conoce, a mí nadie me engaña de esa manera.

-Que te importa….- hmp no puedo evitar hablarle mal.

-Discúlpeme, Sasuke-sama, no fue mi intención molestarlo

-Sakura, tú no estás entendiendo nada, estúpida mocosa, esto es tu culpa.- Hmp, si, esto es tu culpa Sakura, si no hubieran sabido que estabas solterita y meneando el trasero para atraer hombres hacia ti, yo estaría feliz divirtiéndome, aunque claro, también a mí, me querían poner con una vieja lo quíntuple de zorra que tiene Sakura, aunque claro, Sakura no tiene mucho de eso, pero la otra si, así que mas de eso, como la decima parte o por ahí.

-¡¿QUÉ? De qué diablos me hablas, ¿de qué tengo la culpa? No entiendo.- si claro, ahora hazte la desentendida, será por que querías sentar cabeza y tener herederos, por eso me tienen aquí enfrente y discutiendo contigo, me aburres.

-Ese es el jodido problema contigo _Sa-Ku-Ra, _no entiendes nada

-El problema es que tú no quieres este matrimonio, ¿no?- Hmp y tu si

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, y no respondí nada, no creo que le guste que le diga lo contrario, además estoy más que seguro que ella piensa igual que yo, pero de seguro desde que nació le grabaron en la cabeza la palabra "resignación" con todo y para que sirve.

-¡Entonces porque carajos estas aquí! Si tú no aceptaste esto ¿por qué? Yo sé que esto es arreglado, pero ¿por qué no disimulas tu odio hacia mí? Desde que llegaste, y hablamos por primera vez me has tratado así, si tú en verdad no querías esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que haya sido para venirme a salvar del jodido vejete ese, ¡hay algo que no dicen ustedes! pero en especial, tú, tú me ocultas algo, y lo descubriré, no importa cómo, y mientras tanto, lo mejor será esperar, ¿no lo crees? Esperar para en verdad ver si quieres parar tu maravillosa vida al lado de esta zorra, como tú me imaginas, porque estoy segura que para ti, soy más que una idiota, soy una oportunista en tu vida, así que es mejor olvidar todo esto y que te consigas a alguien que si te aguante así ¡ICEBERG!- si ese es el jodido problema ¡me harta! La muy estúpida, insolente y demás se atrevió a levantarme la voz, por más razón que tenga siempre tiene que respetarme, ¡Estúpida! Ya me las pagaras. Maldita perica, nunca se callará de eso estoy seguro.

-Mira Sakurita, a mi me vale lo que tu pienses, simplemente eres una mujer, nuestra vida está decidida, quieras o no, quiera yo o no, no podemos decidir esto, tu tendrás que aguantarme y yo a ti Molestia, y déjame decirte lo que pasara en nuestro primer año de matrimonio estúpida, te quedaras preñada a los 6 meses de casados y cuando tenga tres años volverás a quedar preñada y dos años después del segundo embarazo, tendrás a nuestro último heredero o heredera.

¡Diablos! Le dije lo que me dijo mi padre, ahora de seguro hará lo que sea para evitar eso, hmp, si lo hace será a la mala.

**Después de la cena**

Jojojo, con esto cayó más que rendida, de seguro piensa que va a tener a un gatito domado durmiendo a lado de ella, hmp, a saber a lo que se mete, jajaja de seguro piensa que me ha "deslumbrado" con esa sonrisa, estoy más que seguro que si se la hace a un solterón millonario, se le levanta eso, jajajaja la muy tonta no se da cuenta que estaba mintiendo con el nerviosismo.

Pero bueno, basta ya de decir tonterías a mí mismo, tengo sueño, y quiero dormir.

**una semana después**

Sí, estoy seguro, tengo una terrible flojera de hacer esto, pero bueno, ya, no puedo hacer más, más que medirme el traje ¬_¬ claro…

-Ototo… vámonos

-Hmp

**ya de camino**

-Sasuke…

-Hmp

-¿de verdad quieres seguir con esto?

-Me da igual, además, es millonaria, y de las que me han presentado, es la mejor, por algo la elegí, ¿no crees?

-Hmp… es cierto, pero… en el tiempo que hemos estado conviviendo con ella, me he dado cuenta de algo.

-Hmp- Hmp… Itachi. Tengo unas ganas de callarte….

-Ella… tiene el corazón más puro que podrás encontrar en tu vida, Sasuke, no la dañes nunca, porque podría ser que en el futuro, te arrepientas de dañarla.

-Hmp… como sea… cállate ya.- ¡YA! Mi limite, a mi que… tampoco es para tanto, ni que fuera un violador o peor un golpeador, además, no creo que Sakura sea masoquista.

-Hmp… ya llegamos.

-Buen día caballeros, en que puedo ayudarlos.

-Venimos a buscar trajes para una boda, para el, que es el novio, podría ser un gris, y para mi padre y para mi igual pero de otro diseño.- le dijo Itachi al hombre

-Claro, pasen por aquí por favor, ahora mismo mando a una costurera para que elijan el traje y les tome las medidas

-Gracias

-Claro, con permiso

-Hmp… que aburrido…- no espero por casarme, lo juro

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

-Hmp… un día, un día de terminar mi libertad… Hmp… lo que me faltaba, hablar yo solo

Inner Sasu: Claro, estás loco Sasuke, mira que pensar esas barbaridades de ella, Itachi tiene razón, ella es una buena mujer, tan solo permítete conocerla

-Hmp…

Inner Sasu: ¿lo tomo como un sí?

-NO


	4. La Boda

Captulo 4

La Boda

**Sakura's Pov**

¡Diablos! Hoy es el día que marcará mi vida para siempre… ¿qué diablos me pasa? Estoy pensando de una manera muy rara, creo que no dormí bien, si, eso es, no dormí bien y ahora el nerviosismo me ganará, y de seguro cuando me pregunten: "Aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en la enfermedad y en la salud" estaré temblando, dudaré, me desmayaré o de plano, saldré corriendo por mi vida antes que los Uchihas y mis padres me encuentren y me castren por hacer santo espectáculo O_O''

Kami-sama dame la fuerza para seguir adelante y no salir corriendo ¡POR FAVOR KAMI, NO ME CASTIGUES DE ESTA MANERA! O_O'

-Sakura-chan, es hora de arreglarte.- me dijo Mikoto

-Ya voy Mikoto-san

-Si… amm ¿con que empezaremos?

-Pues primero el peinado, después el maquillaje y por último el vestido, así evitamos que le caigan cabellos y polvo u otras cosas

-Tienes razón, bien empecemos

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

Todo estaba listo, el lugar, un lugar al aire libre, precioso, con fuentes, flores naturales, hermoso…. Hacia los lados se encontraban las bancas, y por el centro había una alfombra blanca, al final de el pasillo se encontraría el sacerdote.

Por otro lado, el lugar de la recepción, con el banquete y el pastel también estaba listo; el novio estaba listo, sus padres y su hermano también, todo estaba listo.

Yo también estaba lista, y no podía negar que cuando era niña, muy independientemente de mi estatus social, siempre había deseado casarme con el amor de mi vida, vestida completamente de blanco, aunque en este caso sea beige, con mis padres a mi lado, apoyándome en mi decisión, mis "amigas" a mi lado, y yo, sonriendo como nunca, aunque claro, parte de ese deseo se cumplirá ahora, me casaré con Sasuke, puede ser que no nos queramos ni nada, pero puede que el tiempo cambie las cosas; tengo mi vestido, no tengo a mis padres, porque según ellos, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, así que Fugaku me entregará, Mikoto está aquí como mi madre, lo cual le agradezco bastante, es la madre que siempre soñé, no lo puedo negar, e Itachi, que le he tomado un gran cariño, algunas veces me hubiera gustado estar con Itachi en vez que Cubito-De-Hielo, pero, no puedo hacer mas; Mis "amigas" no están, no quería que este momento lo arruinaran también, así que las saqué de mi vida, desde ahora continuaré con él, y buscaré otras amistades; y bueno… mi sonrisa… no puedo decir que estoy muy feliz de casarme con él, porque no nos amamos, es más, algo me dice que él me hará daño, algo me dice que salga corriendo, pero… no puedo, tengo que enfrentar mis pesadillas, y el es parte de ella… Lo intentaré, no soy débil.

Bien… Es hora, me caso ahora mismo….

-Sakura-chan ¿estás lista?- me pregunta Mikoto

"Inner Saku: Con ganas de decirle -no- ¿verdad?"

"Cállate, hoy no Inner, ya no me puedo permitir ser la misma, o sino el me dañara bastante"

"Inner Saku: Dime… ¿Cómo diablos haces para tener esos presentimientos, y sabiendo que pueden convertirse en realidad no sales corriendo?"

"Sabes… nunca me ha gustado salir corriendo, rara vez lo he hecho, y no pienso salir corriendo ahora, lo enfrentaré si es necesario, no seré _débil_… no esta vez…"

"Inner Saku: Tienes razón, seremos fuertes ante cualquier obstáculo, ¡Vamos! n_n"

"¡Sí! n_n"

-Si, Mikoto-san

-Entonces… vamos

-Mikoto-san espere…

-Ò_ó ¿Qué pasa Saku? ¿No te quieres casar con Sasuke?

-¡NO MIKOTO-SAN! Es otra cosa /

-n_n' Ups… entonces dime

-Etto… yo… quisiera decirle… que… si… yo….

-Vamos Saku-chan, dime, nos estamos retrasando

-¿Puedo llamarla Okaasan? n/n

-O_O….

-T-T

-n_n ¡Sí!

-jeje gracias "mamá"

-Entonces… ¿vamos?

-Claro

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

**Ya en el piso de abajo**

-Estas mujeres…. Tardan demasiado- dijo Fugaku

-Tranquilo papá… ya bajaran- le dijo Itachi tratando de tranquilizarlo.- jaja De verdad pareces el papá de Sakura-san

-Hmp =_=

-jajaja… mira, ya vienen

Fugaku voltea a las escaleras.- Hija… estás hermosa

-Gracias… Oto-san

-¿Vamos entonces?

-Claro.- le dijo Sakura

-Saku-chan estas resplandeciente, verdaderamente hermosa, bienvenida a la familia n_n

-Gracias Itachi-chan n/n

-Vamos entonces, Itachi-chan, adelántate y ve con tu hermano, y enseguida salgo yo de lado de Sakura-chan.- le dijo Mikoto a Itachi

-Si Madre

-Que nervios, ¿y si Sasuke dice que no?

-Hmp… no lo hará, tranquila

-Hm Esta bien ò_ó

***Ya en la Boda***

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas… hoy nos encontramos celebrando esta ceremonia de matrimonio sagrado hacia estos dos jóvenes, que, desean compartir sus vidas, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la enfermedad y en la salud…

***30 minutos después***

-Así que dime Uchiha Sasuke, Aceptas como tu mujer a Haruno Sakura, para amarla y respetarla en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para todos los días de tu vida

_Voltea a ver a Sakura, directamente a los ojos_.- Te acepto a ti Haruno Sakura, como mi mujer, para amarte y respetarte, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para todos los días de _nuestra_ vida.

-Y tú, Haruno Sakura, aceptas como tu marido, a Uchiha Sasuke, para amarlo y respetarlo, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para todos los días de tu vida

_Voltea a ver a Sasuke.- _Te acepto a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para todos los días de _mi _vida.

-Bien, hermanos y hermanos, lo que Dios ha unido, que el hombre no lo separe… hijo, puedes besar a tu mujer.

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado, le toma las manos y las besa, para después descubrir la cara de Sakura, y plantarle un tierno beso.

Sakura miraba a todos los presentes, Mikoto, lloraba, porque "por fin" su hijo había sentado cabeza y se había casado con una joven hermosa, en cambio ella sabía muy bien que pronto su otro hijo se casaría, ya que el ya tenía prometida.

Otras personas que ni ella recuerda haber visto antes, estaban ahí, pero bueno, era hora de la recepción en la mansión, tenían que irse ya.

-Vamos, Sasuke n_n

-Hmp

**En la recepción**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Hmp… así que por fin somos marido y mujer… quien lo iba a decir, finalmente me casé,"senté" cabeza, hmp, a decir verdad, me importa un verdadero rábano, total, nuestra vida está totalmente controlada, y como le dije nuestros planes para con ella, de seguro se va a resistir a mis encantos, y no se va a querer meter en mi cama, pero bueno, para eso faltan 6 meses, no creo que la niña me meta cizaña para que me provoque y me la lleve a la cama, es hermosa, no lo niego, pero no creo que quiera provocarme, porque por mas virgen que sea, soy todo un semental, de seguro el primer embarazo serán dos bebes… -con sonrisa de medio lado-.

Hmp, pero que digo, lo mejor será evitarla a toda costa, no quiero estar con ella, esto solo lo digo por decirlo, pero ya hablando seriamente, no quiero estar con ella, y lo más seguro es que ella tampoco. A decir verdad, nunca he actuado de una manera tan madura, para mí la mayoría del tiempo, siempre era un juego, pero con esto no se trata de un juego, no la puedo ver, siento… un no sé que, cuando la miro, simplemente tengo ese sentimiento llamado _odio, _no puedo evitarlo, hmp… mejor no sigo antes de que mi cabeza se vuelva mi diario personal, y aparte de todo, se vuelva mi libro de rutina al recordar todo.

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**

Se podría decir que la celebración fue todo un éxito, todas las personas de su sociedad hablaban de su boda, en fin, al parecer todo estaba bien… pero había algo que cierta joven no se esperaría.

**Después de la Celebración**

**Sakura's Pov**

Hmp… se podría decir que todo había salido a la perfección, pero como siempre Don Cubito de Hielo lo arruinó, que miren que de por sí ya era difícil casarse con Cubito de Hielo, y para acabarla, gracias a él, no tendrían "Luna de Miel", quería unos días libres pero miren como terminó, hecha una porquería, y la verdad es que, sabía que desde ese momento, YO, ya no tendría "libertad" por así llamarla. En realidad muchas de estas cosas me las pasó desapercibida, y es que la razón es que no me importa, o bueno, en realidad eso digo ahora, ya me quiero ver sin hacer nada, una vida de una digna fracasada en cualquier ámbito, ósea, en el amor…

Ah… está bien, por lo menos intentaré llevarme mejor con él.

-Sasuke-san.- le llamé, intentaría que nos conociéramos

Increíble… Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, y nada, lo volví a intentar, miré su cara, podía notar una cara completamente serena, no se inmutaba solo porque le llamaba, y eso se me hacia tan tonto, como había personas como él, que sin importar los sentimientos de los demás, a el ni le importaban los de ella, en cambio, si fuera por el contrario, ella si le contestaría a él.

-Sasuke-san.- lo volví a intentar, pero esta vez me pareció… No, estoy segura, vi en sus ojos, desprecio, odio, cansancio, aburrimiento y demás, y la verdad es que cuando vi esa cara, ya no intenté mas, no seguiría arrastrándome como perrito para él, hmp, ella no es alguien a quien se le haga este tipo de cosas, de eso, podían estar seguros.


	5. Comienza El Martiro

Captulo 5:

Empieza El Martirio

Hmp, dos meses, increíblemente habían pasado dos meses desde que se casaron, y ella no había obtenido ni un "hola" y mucho menos un "buenas noches". Había recibido maltratos. Por increíble que lo parezca, ese tipo carece de sentimientos puros hacia alguien más que el.

Ella había intentado varias veces hablar con él, y todavía lo recordaba, recordaba las dos veces en las que "habló" con él, y lo único que obtuvo fueron varios moretones…

**_Flash Back_**

**Sakura's Pov**

Hmp, ha pasado ya una semana, y bueno, yo también tengo un límite en mi paciencia, y mi paciencia, justamente hoy, llegó a mi límite.

-¡SASUKE-SAN!- le grité a todo pulmón, y si, mi grito lo "asustó" por lo que pude ver, tal vez pensó que me había caído, ya que subió corriendo.

Bien, lo que vi, no fue precisamente lo mejor, o más bien debería decir, "la mejor" cara; su cara, detonaba enojo, coraje, odio… y mi cara detonaba miedo, angustia, enojo, cansancio…

-Sasuke-san, estoy harta de esto, ¿por qué no nos podemos llevar mejor? ¿Ay algo que esté mal?

Digo yo he intentado hacerlo reflexionar, hacerlo cambiar de parecer por así decirlo… ¡Por Favor! Intentemos llevarnos mejor… Yo… Yo haría cualquier cosa por llevarme mejor con usted, Sasuke-san, ¡Por Favor! No me gusta la soledad, no… No me deje sola usted también…- le dije sollozando, y esa era la verdad, no quería volver a estar sola, sus padres siempre la dejaron sola, inclusive un día "taaaan importante" como lo fue el de su boda.-… Por…. Favor…. Yo…. Lo nece…

-¡Cállate! Eres una estúpida, eso es lo que eres, ¿de verdad crees que alguien como tú me importaría a mi? ¡Por favor! Eres tan tonta que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cuánto te odio, te aborrezco, me das asco… para mi, tú no eres hermosa, eres asquerosa, la típica "mujer" de sociedad alta, y si es que se te puede llamar "mujer" niña…

Entonces, yo, simplemente no pude, a el no le importaba denigrarme, estaba segura que lo único que quería es que sufriera, y más daño del que él me acaba de provocar, no iba simplemente a permitir que me dañara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y si, como se puede imaginar, le di una fuerte bofetada que le dejó sangrando la comisura de los labios.

Estaba llorando, yo no aguantaba como había personas que podían a llegarte a dañar tan fuerte con unas "simples" palabras, lo que tenía en claro, es que mi autoestima, estaba por los suelos, eso es lo que pude notar.

Después de unos minutos, pude ver que su cabeza, que después del golpe que le di, estaba hacia abajo, pero después pude ver una sonrisa de lado, y sus ojos, más que antes, detonaban más odio, mas fiereza, mas todo….

-¡AHHH! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me…! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Ahh! Por favor, suéltame.- rogué como pude, pensé que me iba a matar, me apretaba tan fuerte el cuello con sus manos, que si no fuera por mi llanto o no sé que fue en realidad, me hubiera matado. Después de que me soltó, empecé a toser, y la verdad es que estaba muy mareada. Después que me pude recuperar un poco, lo vi, vi su cara de satisfacción ante mi pose, que lo más seguro, para él, yo me estaba humillando, pero la verdad eso no me importaba, me importaba mas mi vida… que casi escapaba por mis dedos, como si fuera agua cristalina y pura.

-Sabes… eres una niña muuuuuy mala, y las niñas malas siempre reciben su castigo, así que debes de estar atenta, porque si me llegas a provocar dos veces más, te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste… ¿has entendido? ¿O eres tan estúpida para no entender?

Esperó unos minutos, y como vio que yo no contestaba –pero a decir verdad, no podía, mi voz se había ido, no podía hablar, y tenía tanto miedo, y eso me cegó, las lagrimas caían, eran muchas, muy abundantes, estas eran tan abundantes como el agua en el mundo, pero la diferencia es que estas lagrimas lastimaban como miles de agujas incrustadas en mi cuerpo, y el agua… no lastimaba de tal manera, de eso estaba segura.

-Hmp, tan cobarde como me lo imaginaba, ni siquiera puedes contestarme… pero, no te preocupes, yo mismo te haré reaccionar.- en eso acercó su mano a mi cara, y me dio un fuerte golpe, me dejó sangrando.- Anda pequeña, ¡CONTESTA! Sabes, no tengo tanta paciencia, es que acaso, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? Yo se que si, anda piensa bien lo que me dirás, porque un comentario equivocado y te puede ir bastante mal

-Yo… yo… Sasuke-san, perdóneme, yo… lo hice sin querer, pero por favor, no me lastime mas.- le dije en un tono que parecía que le molestara, pero no podía evitar mi llanto, se atrevió a tocarme así, sin más, como si fuera un hombre, me dio un fuerte golpe, y me dejó llorando más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Muy bien Sakura, vas aprendiendo modales, eso me da mucha alegría, así que adiós, y ni se te vuelva a ocurrir plantarte enfrente de mí, sin un poco de modales… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Sakura… Entiende, a mi no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no quiero conocerte, te odio, te aborrezco, para que quieres que tu enemigo conozca esas "virtudes" que sabes muy bien que no dudará en usar, así que no lo vuelvas a intentar, porque la próxima vez no solo te voy a herir físicamente, te voy a herir desde otro punto, así que lárgate de mi vista, no te quiero ver.

-Si, Sasuke-san, compromiso.

-Hmp, así está mejor.- Lo vi por última vez, estaba sonriendo de lado, y eso me hizo enojar bastante, es un… ¡un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a una mujer para herirla físicamente? ¡¿Cómo? Es tonto… es, estúpido… me doy asco a mí misma, por haber aceptado ese estúpido trato de casarse con él, el tipo lo único que hacía era evitarla, denigrarla física y psicológicamente, herirla sentimentalmente, asustarla, entre mas.

_"lo puedo presentir, se que él me dañará más que con unos simples golpes…"_

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

(Aquí comienza una canción llamada: "The Heart Asks Pleasure First/The Promise de Michael Nyman)

Si, esa fue la primera vez que la maltrató físicamente, pero esa, ella lo podía asegurar, no sería la más dolorosa, y ella lo sabía…

**_Flash Back_**

Había pasado un mes desde que se casaron, ya había curado todas sus heridas, y desde aquella vez que la lastimo, decidió no salir de casa, quedarse ahí, tocar el piano, ir a la cocina como lo hacía antes, leer un poco, y tal vez, escribir a Mikoto-san.

Y si, ese martes, ella estaba tranquila tocando el piano, tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien se había metido al pequeño salón donde están sus instrumentos (el piano, el violín, el arpa…) Ella estaba muy concentrada tocando el piano, cuando de repente, el desconocido puso una mano en su hombro.

**Sakura's Pov**

Alguien me tomo por el hombro y me giró bruscamente, pude sentir como se dislocaba mi hombro, no pude hacer algo más que gritar de dolor, algo que a el no le pareció.

-Sabes Sakura, tú y tu pianito me tienen harto, ¿es que acaso no te puedes callar nunca?- me preguntó en un tono bastante molesto, lo cual para mi, fue más que una advertencia.

-Yo… Yo… Lo siento mucho Sasuke- san, yo no Sa-sabia que u-usted estaba de vuelta, ¿Cuándo volvió?- si, intenté cambiar de tema, y parece que se dio cuenta, ya que enseguida sonrió de lado.

-Sabes, las niñas malas, como tú, al final siempre reciben su castigo Sakura, y tu, intentaste cambiarme el tema, estábamos hablando de tú y tu jodido pianito de 5ta, que simplemente no me dejaban dormir en paz, y me cambiaste el tema diciéndome: "_Yo… Yo… Lo siento mucho Sasuke- san, yo no Sa-sabia que u-usted estaba de vuelta, ¿Cuándo volvió?_".- la imitó con la voz, lo más parecida que pudo, a la de Sakura.- pero dime Saku, ¿sabes que es lo que reciben las niñas tan, pero tan malas como tú?

-Yo… ¿qué reciben?- me decidí a no temerle, si él me veía con tanto miedo, le daría gusto, pensaría que así debe de ser siempre, imponiéndome, pero hoy no lo conseguirá.- Dime, ¿Qué reciben las "niñas" malas como yo?- le volví a preguntar, lo miré fijamente a los ojos, sin inmutarme un poco, lo cual, a él le molestó bastante, lo pude ver.

-No me gusta que seas tan altanera, _Saku_… y Bien, te decía, reciben el mejor castigo de todos zorra…- Si, lo volví a bofetear, lo cual, lo enojó bastante.

Me devolvió el golpe, aun mas fuerte que aquella vez, la primera vez que la había tocado físicamente, la había tocado para denigrarla, humillarla lo más que se podía, entre otras cosas. Me dejó muy marcada la mejilla izquierda, estaba muy roja, y tenía marcada una mano, sentía muy caliente la mejilla.

Y lo volvió a hacer, me golpeo en el estomago, después me tomo de la mano, y me aventó lejos del piano, tan fuerte fue, que me golpee contra la pared.

Estaba casi inconsciente de tantos golpes, cuando me había empujado, mi cabeza se golpeó muy fuerte, lo cual me dejó bastante aturdida; mi nariz y boca sangraban mucho, mi boca más que nada, cuando me golpeó el estomago, expulsé sangre, por lo cual, mi vestido rosa, estaba completamente sucio, lleno de sangre y de lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor…

-Eso reciben las "niñas" malas, pero sabes algo _Saku_… eso no es todo lo que recibe una "niña" mala, reciben más castigos.- me susurró en mi oído.- así que vuélveme a provocar así, y te costara más que unos "simples" golpes, porque la siguiente no van a ser golpes lo que te daré… ¡Ah! Sabes se me olvidaba decirte algo, tu tuviste la culpa de esto, YO, no te iba a tocar ni nada, pero tu decidiste "elegir" tu propio castigo, así que a mí no me eches la culpa de esto, y no quiero enterarme que lloraste y que Shizune vino como loca a recogerte, te vas a levantar tu sola, te vas a subir a tu recamara, y tu sola, con lo que sabes de medicina, si es que sabes, porque lo dudo, eres tan estúpida, que de seguro no sabes… y te quedarás en tu habitación por 2 meses, las criadas ya se encargaran de subirte comida; y también tienes prohibido hablar con mi madre, mi padre o Itachi, óyeme bien _Sa-Ku-Ri-Ta_, me entero que hablaste con ellos, y verás de lo que soy capaz, ¿entendiste?

-Si, Sasuke-san

-Vete.

_"Desde ahí, me juré que por todos los medios, me escondería, huiría, me aferraría a la idea de salir viva, sin ningún daño… no importa el daño, simplemente viva…"_

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Esa fue la segunda vez, y según recordaba, él le había dicho que una tercera vez que lo provocara, él la dañaría más que físicamente- y eso hablando de golpes- pero, ¿a qué tipo de daño se referiría?

Ella se hacía muy seguido esa pregunta, tan solo pensarlo, no podía, ella tenía que investigar eso, pero ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma para averiguarlo? ¿Provocándolo ella misma?

Si, la verdad se oía muy masoquista, y ella no era así, además, ¿para que querría ella experimentar nuevamente ese dolor? No ni que estuviera loca, no quería volver a experimentar una tercera vez, con lo quíntuple de fuerte que la segunda vez, y esa vez fue más dolorosa, ya que ella se tuvo que curar sola, estuvo sola, no hubo nadie quien la acompañara, o que le diera un pequeño, pero sincero abrazo, NADIE, pero absolutamente NADIE estuvo ahí para ella.

**Fin de la canción: "The Heart Asks Pleasure First/The Promise de Michael Nyman**

**Dos meses después**

Si, finalmente habían pasado ya los dos meses de su "castigo" se moría de ganas de ir a la cocina y hacer algún postre, ir al salón y tocar una pieza como la de "Liz On Top Of The World" o alguna otra. Leer sus libros, escribir a Mikoto-san y que por fin venga a visitarla, en verdad adoraba a esa mujer, ella en verdad se había vuelto lo más cercano a una mamá cuando se escribían, la última vez que se escribieron, Mikoto le había mencionado ir a visitarla algún día, y ella, en verdad quería que fuera pronto.

Cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, mostrando a un joven de cabello negro azulado, con una cara de "no me hables o te rompo la cara". Ella se había asustado con la sorpresiva entrada de su "marido" tanto así que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sasu… Sasuke-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó dudosa

-Hmp- le "dijo" con una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¿es que acaso no puedo ver a "mi mujer"?

-Sasuke-san, no se ofenda con lo que le diré por favor

-Hmp

-Pero, nosotros no parecemos casados, ni nada, yo puedo ver el odio, el desprecio de usted hacia mi Sasuke-san, no lo puede ocultar…

-Hmp… tal vez tengas razón, pero bueno, no te asustes, solo quería entregarte algo y darte una noticia.

-Ah… ¿de verdad Sasuke-san?- le pregunté con una sonrisa, tan emocionada como una niña pequeña.- digame Sasuke-san, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hmp, mis padres e Itachi vendrán esta noche… Tal parece que Itachi ya encontró a "su pareja" ideal, y se quedarán por unos días aquí para estar "en familia" y poder conocernos todos; ah… te traje este vestido, para esta noche, y te advierto una cosa, una palabra sobre lo pasado a mi madre o cualquiera y te costará bastante _Saku-chan_.

-Tran… Tranquilo Sasuke-san

-Hmp, eso espero.- cuando se iba a ir, Sakura le llama.

-Sasuke-san… ¿ya… ya puedo salir?

-Hmp, está bien, solo porque estoy de humor

-Sasuke-san

-¬_¬ Ahora que

-Puedo… ¿Puedo tocar mi piano otra vez?

-Hmp… haz lo que quieras, pero procura no hartarme y cerrar bien la puerta para que no se oiga muy fuerte Sakura.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Sasuke-san n_n

**Fin Sakura's Pov**


	6. Violación

Captulo 6:

Violación

**Sakura's Pov**

Tal parecía que ahora todo iría bien, no se ha enojado y eso es una buena señal, o al menos así lo creo.

Hoy he estado tan feliz, y eso lo he podido demostrar cuando toqué mi pieza favorita: "The Heart Asks Pleasure First" , y bueno, estoy feliz porque por fin veré a Mikoto-San, Fugaku-San e Itachi, con su prometida, y eso ha sido una verdadera sorpresa, si quieren mi opinión, pero lo que más me gusta es que se casarán aquí, por lo menos no estaré sola, por lo menos se quedarán un mes, y eso es suficiente felicidad para mi, aunque en el ámbito, "herederos" no es lo mismo, y se está agotando mi tiempo.

Hmp… Tal puedo decir que, se me ha olvidado cuanto tiempo me sobra, ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? Tanto tiempo encerrada me afectó, creo que ya solo me sobran uno o dos meses, lo cual me hace sentir presionada.

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

**En la Noche**

Se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke, por primera vez, sentados en el mismo lugar, y solo por una razón, y es que llegan los padres y el hermano de Sasuke con su prometida.

-Sasuke-san

-Hmp… pensé que te dije que te callaras.

-Lo… Lo siento

-Hmp… Está bien, por primera y única ocasión, te concedo tu pregunta

-O_O ¿De verdad?

-Sí, y si no me vas a preguntar, mejor cállate

-Bueno, ¿sabe usted como a qué hora llegará Mikoto-San n_n?

-Mm… No creo que tarden mas, ya son las 9:30… yo creo que como para las 10 en punto estarán aquí.

-n_n Gracias

De repente, se oye la campana, habían llegado.

-Hmp… Al fin, Shizune, abre la puerta.

-Si, Sasuke-Sama

-Muchas gracias Shizune.- le decía una mujer en la entrada

-De nada, Mikoto-Sama.- le contestó

Y cuando iban entrando en la sala, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Sasuke estaba abrazando de la cintura a Sakura, y ella, simplemente sonreía muy falsamente.

-n_n' Miko-Chan

-=D Saku-Chan! ¿Cómo has estado mi niña?

-n_n Muy Bien Mikoto-San

-Que bien, ¡Oh! Pero qué hermoso vestido traes, dime, ¿lo compraste o te lo dio Sasuke-chan?- (El vestido era rosa claro, desde el busto hasta la rodilla era completamente pegado, debajo de la rodilla es amplio; es de mangas largas; por atrás, en la cadera, se puede ver más tela, haciéndolo ver, pompón, y deja caer la tela, formando una cola, pero no muy larga)

-Me lo dio Sasuke-San n_n

-Cariño, ¿sigues llamándolo así? Pero si ya son marido y mujer

-O_O' Ah, claro, _Sasuke_

-Hmp… Pasemos al comedor… Shizune, ¿está todo servido?

-Si señor

-Bien, entonces pasemos

Sakura's Pov

Diablos, pensé que me iba a dar el infarto cuando me tomó así, lo que son las apariencias, y la verdad es que me hizo sentir muy incómoda, porque nuestra "relación" no es la mejor del mundo, especialmente cuando él me ha agredido física y psicológicamente, y aparte para solo contestarme, y de vez en cuando, de mala manera y con sus "Hmp". Pues se ha de saber, pero por lo que necesito, **_Tengo, _**es hablar con Mikoto-San.

-Sasuke, suéltame.- le dije muy de cerca, solo para que no nos escucharan.- quiero saludar a los demás.

-Hmp

-Gracias

-n_n Fugaku-San, Itachi-chan y su hermosa prometida, pasen por favor.- les dije a los tres; la verdad no puedo negar que ella es bastante linda, como de la edad de Itachi.

-Imotou n_n

-Oni-san TT-TT I miss you

-Me too

-Really?

-Yep n) _ (n

-Well then c'mon, because it's already late and I suppose that everyone is tired.

-Yes, it's late and we're tired

-Bueno, pasemos al comedor, yo también tengo hambre

**En el comedor**

-Y bueno Sasuke, no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde que se casaron, y ya han pasado casi 6 meses, espero ver pronto a mis nietos por aquí.- le decía Fugaku a Sasuke

-Hmp… no lo sé, tengo que platicarlo con Sakura, ella los llevará en su vientre, y si quiere esperar más tiempo, no veo porque haya problema, ¿cierto Sakura?

-¿Nani? ¿De verdad puedo decidir O_O?

-Cierto, ahora que lo dices, NO ¬_¬

-Ah…

-Ay Sasuke, no seas dan duro con ella n_n.- le decía Mikoto a su hijo.

-Hmp ¬_¬

-¬_¬ Sasuke, no contestes así, es de mala educación, no porque sean tu familia tienes que comportarte así n_n- le "decía" Sakura, aunque más bien sonaba a venganza.

-Contesto como quiero Saku, pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿o no?- le decía mientras la miraba de manera diabólica.

-*Gulp* Ci-cierto Sasuke, n_n' lo había olvidado… jeje, espero me perdones.- le dijo muy nerviosa.

-Hmp

-¿lo tomo como un sí?- preguntaba una joven de cabellos rosados muy ilusionada, esperando un "si" por respuesta para no "recibir" un castigo.

-No.

_"Carajo"-_ pensó Sakura.

_"Maldita Sakura, esta me las paga, además, con que no quieres hijos conmigo, maldita, en todo caso, saldrían guapísimos, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos, y mis hijos no serian la excepción, los Uchihas siempre hemos sido muy guapos"-_ pensaba Sasuke.

_"¿Qué diablos pensará Sasuke?"-_ se recriminaba Itachi, que lo único que veía en Sasuke era una cara maliciosa hacia Sakura.- _"Que se me hace que se vengará, ¡pobre Saku!"_

_"Carajo, que aburrida estoy"_- pensaba la prometida de Itachi_.- "Haber cuando me presentan ¬_¬"_

_"¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué se miran de esa manera? De seguro Sasuke ha empezado con sus carillas esas llenas de malicia"_- pensaba Fugaku_.- "Este muchacho salió demasiado Uchiha"_

_"Diablos, tengo que cortar esto, en especial por Sasuke-chan, que cara tiene, casi puedo ver el aura negra a su alrededor 0_0'_" –pensaba Mikoto- _"Ese chico me da miedo, pero ¿Qué estarán pensando los demás?"_

-Amm, Sasuke, Sakura- les llamaba Mikoto.- No hemos presentado a la prometida de Itachi-chan n_n.- les decía Mikoto.

-Ajaja- con una risita nerviosa, por la mirada de Sasuke hacia ella, le dice.- Tiene toda la razón Mikoto-san n_n'

-Bueno, en todo caso, la presento yo, ella es mi prometida.- decía Itachi en un tono muy orgulloso y con su típica media sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces, preséntala Oni-san n_n

-Si, a eso voy Imotou, tranquila…

"Jm, ella es Konan, mi futura esposa n) _ (n- les decía Itachi a los demás.- pronto nos casaremos, y espero Sakura, que seas la madrina de bodas"

-Claro que sí Ita, me sentiría muy alagada de serlo n_n

-n) _ (n bien, entonces no se hable más, nos casamos en un mes, espero no les moleste que hagamos la recepción aquí.

-Claro que no, esta es también su casa n_n- le decía Sakura a Itachi.

-Bien, entonces mañana hablaremos de esto, ¿por qué no se van a platicar ustedes tres mujeres?

-¿me estas corriendo Itachi-chan ¬_¬?- le preguntaba una Sakura dudosa

-jeje como crees, yo decía para que se conocieran

-Hmp… está bien

-Tanto tiempo con mi hermano no te hace bien Saku, mira, ya casi hablas igual que él, nos puedes hacer de traductora para sus diferentes "hmp"

-Ja, Ja, Ja muy gracioso Itachi ¬_¬-le recriminaba Sasuke

-Hay, contigo nunca se puede bromear.- le decía un Itachi serio a su hermano menor

-Vamos Comadreja, tu nunca bromeas, eres más dulce que el azúcar

-No me digas "Comadreja" ¬_¬

-Hmp

-¿Qué?

-Significa "Haz lo que quieras" Ita-kun n_n- le decía una Sakura sonriente a Itachi

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le preguntaba dudoso

-Fácil, por la expresión de la cara y en el tono en como lo dijo

-Toda una experta O_O

-Bueno, ya vamos nosotras a la sala… Shizune, por favor llévanos pastel y café

-Si, Sakura-sama

**Con las mujeres**

-Hola, yo soy Konan, espero seamos buenas amigas n_n

-Claro que sí, pero, permíteme un poco, necesito hablar con Mikoto sobre algo importante, ¿nos permites?

-Si claro

-Por Aquí Mikoto

**En el despacho**

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Mikoto-san, ayúdeme, tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Nani? ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke no me quiere, y bueno, para ser exactas le diré lo que ha pasado en estos meses…-Después empezó a contar todo hasta antes que llegaran.

-… Y eso fue lo que pasó- le decía una Sakura preocupada a su Suegra

-Ò_Ó Diablos, yo… jamás pensé que mi hijo fuera a hacer tal barbaridad… yo siempre le dije, que… que tocar de esa manera a la mujer está mal… pero dime, ¿te dijo algo más? Digo porque se está acercando el sexto mes de casados, y te aseguro que si se empeña, te obligará a hacerlo quieras tú o no quieras, si ya te hizo eso, no creo que algo así lo llegue a detener…

-Tiene toda la razón Mikoto, pero… estoy segura que mientras estén ustedes aquí, el no me dañará.

-No lo sé hija, pero… prométeme algo, que no importa que, ni como, te defenderás, no dejes que te dañe, ¿sí?- le decía una Mikoto asustada y nerviosa.

-Lo he intentado, siempre, pero… todo le molesta, hoy me dejó tocar mi piano porque no había salido de mi habitación en dos meses.

-Me ha sorprendido mucho, nunca pensé esto de el

-Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando lo conocí, pensé que nos llevaríamos bien, pero… sabe, hay algo que no está bien en esto… yo… YO ME HE ENAMORADO DE EL O/O

-Ò_ó

-O/O

-Diablos, eso no me lo esperaba, en muy pocas ocasiones ambos se enamoran, ese es el caso de Fugaku y mío n_n- le decía Mikoto a Sakura.- pero nunca imaginé que te llegarías a enamorar de él, o por lo menos tan temprano.

-Cierto, pero… no he podido evitarlo, me atrae mucho /, pienso en el, aunque no sea muy comunicativo conmigo, y aunque sea muy estúpido y demás, no he podido evitar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, parezco _masoquista._

-jaja tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Eso espero…

**Después de la conversación, con Mikoto y luego con Konan. Hora de dormir**

**Sakura's Pov**

Que cansancio, primero me levanta el castigo y luego llegan visitas, claro, no puedo negar lo bien que me hace estar con Mikoto, no sé qué haría sin ella, ella ha sido mi pilar, como una "madre" una que si está ahí para sus hijos, no como la que me engendró y luego se largaba con mi padre.

De repente se abre la puerta muy bruscamente, me volteo y ¡OH MY GOD!, sorpresa, Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de mí, mirándome con odio y repugnancia… Lo malo no era su mirada, si no que me encontraba en paños menores.

-Tú… te dije que no hablaras de eso con mi madre, pero claro como me ibas a hacer caso, como me respetas tanto.- me decía en tono sarcástico y enojado a la vez

-¿De- De que hablas? Yo hablé de otra cosa con Mikoto-san

-Mira, mejor deja de mentir… que… te puede ir peor _Sakura.- _Me lo dijo en el oído, lo cual provocó que me estremeciera con el contacto de Sasuke en mi oído.- Que tal si… para enmendar lo que has hecho, ¿por qué no jugamos un poco?

-¿De- de que hablas?

-Serás _mía _esta noche _Sa- Ku- Ri- Ta- _Me lo dijo en tono sensual, para después tomar mis brazos de manera brusca y atraerme hacia él para besarme de igual forma

-No… No Sasuke, ¡yo no quiero! ¡Suéltame!- carajo, me va a violar

-¡Cállate!- me gritó para después darme una tremenda bofetada que me dejó un poco ida.- tú harás lo que YO quiera.- me lo dijo remarcando "yo"

Después de eso, me empujó bruscamente a la cama y después se subió encima de mí

-Sabes… tienes que cumplirme, después de todo, eres _mi mujer_

-¡Carajo! Tú solo te casaste conmigo, tú ni siquiera me quieres, tú… tú me odias, ¡¿tanto odio me tienes que me quieres obligar?

-Si… además, _tengo ganas_ de llevarme a la cama _a la hermosa y sensual virgen de mi esposa_

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? Déjame, no quiero… Por favor.- le dije llorando, esperando que tuviera un poco de consideración… pero debí suponerlo, el solo me quiere dañar

-Mejor coopera, así no te sentirás tan asquerosa, he oído que a las mujeres que violan, se sienten sucias…

Le di una bofetada, mi peor error, eso solo hizo que se enfureciera más.

-Me vas a corresponder quieras o no quieras, ¿es que acaso no entiendes?

Después de eso, me negué a contestar, lo cual hizo que se enojara más. Después de eso, me rompió todo el corsé e hizo que mi busto quedara a la vista. Lo que pude ver fue una sonrisa llena de malicia, para después empezar a morder mis pezones, después de eso, los lamio, los jaló y demás, cada que hacia eso me dolía, no tenía ni un poco de delicadeza, era muy brusco.

Solo se oía mi llanto, después de que no quería oir mas mi llanto, puso una mano sobre mi boca, y empezó a besar mi cuello, dejándome marcas y saliva por donde fuera, mi buen formado busto me dolía por lo que había hecho, ya no aguantaba, lo quería lejos de mí, y lo único que el conseguía a su favor fue que me diera asco a mí misma.

Después de hacer tantas cosas a mi cuerpo, me quitó lo último de mi ropa intima, para después bajar una mano y acariciarme de forma brusca, y a veces de forma cuidadosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya! Quítame tu mano- gemía de dolor y lo único que podía ver en su cara era satisfacción.

Después de acariciarme, metió de forma brusca sus dedos…

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya! ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado?

-porque no quiero, además te haré gemir mi nombre _Sakura _Ahh, ¿te gusta? A mi si, anda, gime, yo se que te gusta esto, pídeme más…

-¡Carajo! ¡Ya suéltame! Yo no soy una de tus zorras, nunca, pero NUNCA me oirás gemir tu nombre cerdo, y nunca te pediré más…

Me dio una bofetada, para después quedar en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Sabes… es hora, como no me trataste bien mientras te tocaba, recibirás _tu castigo…- _después de eso, metió su pene de manera brusca, ocasionándome mucho dolor, sin contar que no esperó a que me acostumbrara.

-¿Qué? No… Ahh… me duele… quítate, no… Ahh… ya… por favor.- me daba estocadas muy fuertes, me dolía cada vez más, no tenia cuidado, y podía sentir como mi parte soltaba sangre por la manera tan brusca en la que entró en mi.- ¡Por favor! ¡Ahh! Me… me duele- le decía mientras lloraba.

-¡Cállate! ¡GIME MALDITA ZORRA! ¡Quiero oírte! Y si no lo haces, no voy a parar.

-Ahh

-Así me gusta, ahora pídeme más, _pídeme que quieres más fuerte_.- me susurró en un oído.

-Sa… Sasuke… Ahh… Más, quiero más fuerte… Ahh Sasuke.- me sentía tan sucia, tener que fingir para que se quite de encima, cada vez me siento más sucia…

-Ahh… si, se siente tan bien ahí dentro, eres muy estrecha…- cada vez se movía mas fuerte, cada vez me dolía mas, no creo poder aguantar mucho más…

-Sasuke, por favor para… ah, ah, ¡Ahh!

Sentí como se derramaba dentro de mí, era algo cálido, a pesar de que me dolía mucho mi parte sensible, me gustó eso, se sentía cálido, pero ya no aguantaba más, me paré como pude, enrollé una sabana a mi cuerpo y me fui a una esquina, abrasé mis piernas aguantándome el dolor, el asco, pero… algo no pude evitar… grité todo lo que pude, lloré mucho, hasta que Sasuke estaba en la puerta, pude ver su cara de arrepentimiento… pero eso ya no es suficiente, no porque esté arrepentido cambiará lo que me acaba de hacer…


	7. Adiós

Captulo 7:

Adiós

**A la mañana Siguiente**

**Sakura's Pov**

Me sentía rara, vacía, triste, asqueada, TODO…

Recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ayer en la noche… me da asco pensar que me obligó a tener "eso" con él, y eso no es lo peor, me obligó a gemir de placer, algo que yo NUNCA sentí y dudo que sentiría si me obligara de nuevo…

Pero, ya no importa… no puedo regresar el pasado y enmendar bien mi camino, ni puedo evitar casarme con él, y todo lo que he pasado… no puedo regresar y evitarlo… así que no me puedo lamentar por el ayer… NUNCA en mi vida, pienso dejar que alguien me vuelva a pisotear de esta manera… NUNCA me volverán a tocar, y mucho menos a obligar a algo que no quiero… No me permitiré ser débil, seré FUERTE por mí, por mi nueva familia, y por si llego a quedar _embarazada…_

Seré fuerte… y me iré… tal vez me acabo de dar cuenta que por más que me hiera, nunca dejaría ese sentimiento nuevo que ha llegado a mi… Tal vez _Siempre lo amaré…_

Y tal vez, eso no puedo evitarlo… por eso mismo, renuncio a mi felicidad, para ser fuerte, no solo por mí, sino por todos los que me apoyan…

Por eso, decido decir **_adiós_**

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

_Sasuke:_

_Verás, Sasuke, como comprenderás, no pienso _

_Estar ni un segundo más a tu lado_

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_¿Qué estoy feliz de la vida por qué me violaste?_

_Tú dime desgraciado,_

_Me jodiste la vida,_

_¿Es que acaso esa era tu venganza?_

_¿Tanto me odias?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Creo estar segura que no hice absolutamente _

_Nada para que me hirieras de_

_Esta forma._

_¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

_Aunque posiblemente no me creas,_

_Porque después de todo,_

_Primero me maltrataste y después esto_

_Pero,_

_Llegué a tomarte cariño,_

_Cuando hablabas de una manera "dulce"_

_Por así llamarlo_

_Como cuando vinieron _

_Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi con Konan_

_Antes de la boda_

_Pude notar que estaba feliz_

_YO estaba feliz por ti,_

_Por mí_

_Pero tú por mi nunca estarías feliz_

_¿O acaso me equivoco?_

_Por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi_

_No pienso estar ni un segundo _

_Más en el mismo_

_Lugar que tu,_

_Pero antes de irme, solo quiero decirte algo muy importante_

_En caso de que llegue a estar en cinta_

_No te preocupes, que no pienso avisarte ni a ti,_

_Ni a nadie de tu familia,_

_Y otra cosa que diré_

_Es que NUNCA, pero NUNCA_

_Pienso dejar que me utilicen, que me pisoteen_

_Que me odien y me hagan menos _

_Porque no pienso permitir,_

_Nunca más en mi vida, dejaré que me hagan lo mismo_

_Que tu a mi_

_Y yo en verdad espero, que si llegas a encontrar_

_A la mujer indicada, _

_No la lastimes como tú a mí,_

_Que la ames, que la protejas, mimes, y demás,_

_Yo espero eso de ti cuando encuentres a la indicada._

_Me voy de tu estúpida vida, que no_

_Merezco pasar a tu lado, ni tu al mío_

_Me voy, porque quiero_

_Me voy cuando quiera_

_Me voy a donde quiera_

_Pero al final de cuentas, _

_Me voy de tu lado, para ser "feliz"_

_Y si estoy embarazada después de lo que me hiciste_

_Los educaré por mis medios, y si me preguntaran por ti,_

_¿Qué quieres que diga?_

_¿Quieres que les cuente como me hiciste desde que nos conocimos?_

_Tú nada mas piénsalo_

_Porque no quiero saber tu asquerosa respuesta_

_Pero yo en cambio les diré algo,_

_Tal vez te favorezca_

_Después de todo tu siempre me has odiado_

_Así que sin más preámbulos, te digo_

_"Hijo o hija" tal vez ambos, todo puede suceder_

_¿No lo crees Sasuke?_

_"Su padre, está muerto, recibió el castigo por algunas cosas que hizo durante su vida, pero no se preocupen, total_

_ESTA MUERTO, _

_No creo que le importe lo que nosotros pensamos,_

_Nunca le importó cuando yo estuve con el_

_Siempre me odio"_

_Pero sabes, no quiero ser tan cruel con ellos_

_Ellos no merecen tener a alguien como tú por ser un jodido maricón que me tocó a la mala._

_Y no merecen a alguien como yo, por ser una jodida miedosa a defenderme,_

_Definitivamente, ellos, serán la diferencia,_

_Podrían ser "los herederos" perfectos _

_¿O no?_

_Digo total, si no estoy embarazada, no te preocupes_

_Pienso buscar a alguien más para revolcarme con él, _

_Es más, porque no,_

_A los que se me antojen,_

_Como estoy segura que a ti se te antojaron las_

_Zorras con las que te acostabas antes y después_

_De nuestro "matrimonio"_

_Espero que no me pongas en la misma categoría de _

_"zorras" que tienes en tu cama y en donde sea_

_Y aunque posiblemente no me creas,_

_Te deseo suerte en tu vida sin mí,_

_Y espero que tú me desees suerte_

_En mi vida sin ti_

_Y bueno,_

_Sin más preámbulos,_

_Me despido,_

_No quiero terminar escribiendo un libro_

_De cosas buenas y malas_

_Sobre Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Y que eso incluya su fabulosa vida._

_Así que_

_Adiós._

_P.D. no te atrevas a buscarme,_

_Ni tú, ni Mikoto, Ni Fugaku, y mucho menos_

_Itachi y su esposa_

_Que te quede claro, que desde ahora,_

_Somos unos DESCONOCIDOS_

_Y bueno, yo solo para ahorrarte gastos,_

_Te diré algo, no voy a Konoha, no estaré en _

_La Capital del Fuego,_

_Me voy a un lugar, totalmente diferente,_

_Un lugar "mejor"_

_Así que,_

_Cuídate, y recuerda que, aunque te insulte, _

_Te odie y demás,_

_Me pude dar cuenta de algo, _

_Me enamoré de ti, _

_Por eso permití que me dañaras así_

_Porque te amé desde que te vi,_

_Aunque fueras muy duro, y frio, yo sé que tienes sentimientos,_

_Sé que puedes llegar a amar, como yo lo hice contigo, _

_Pero supongo que con otra persona,_

_Y recuerda que_

_Siempre te Amaré_

_Adiós_

_Take Care of You_

_My Love_

**Sasuke's Pov**

Estoy devastado, no puedo creer lo que hice, yo… en verdad la dañé, pero sé muy bien que jamás obtendré su perdón, sé que me ama, pero jamás obtendré su amor por completo, porque yo simplemente llegué, y lo aplasté, lo rompí, lo maltraté y demás.

Yo, al principio hacia todo esto por venganza, pero en verdad, mi madre siempre me educó a no tocar, a no dañar a las mujeres de esta forma, y yo, lo único que hice fue, llegar, corromper todo, maltratarla, ignorarla, pegarle, gritarle, odiarle, y lo peor de todo lo mencionado y demás cosas sin mencionar, _la violé_, la toqué, la maltraté, de la peor manera que se le puede tratar a una mujer, ¿y todo por qué? Por una estúpida venganza sin sentido, un odio sin manos ni pies, ahora sé que perdí a una excelente mujer, que por llegar a amarme, sin darse cuenta, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos por tratar de hacerme "feliz", y lo único que recibió a cambio fue mi odio, mi desprecio y todo lo que me caracteriza por ser un vil "Cubo de Hielo".

Pero, lamentablemente, eso no fue lo peor, ella, sus sentimientos, después de lo que le hice, y lo puedo describir bastante bien, aunque ya haya pasado más de un mes de recibir su carta y de cuando se fue, y que, como dice el dicho, "_No Sabes Lo Que Tienes Hasta Que Lo Pierdes",_ lo supe hasta que la perdí, hasta después de satisfacerme solo a mí, sexualmente hablando, claro está, pude ver en sus ojos repugnancia, odio, hacia mí, y hacia ella misma, por no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada en mi contra, y yo como estúpido, corrompiéndola, hasta lo último, saciándome de ella hasta la última gota de agua, todo tipo de sentimientos pude ver en ella, desde sus ojos, hasta su postura, estaba en el piso, con sus cabellos rosas hasta la mitad de sus piernas bastante despeinados, estaba desnuda, con muchas marcas en su cuerpo, desde moretones pequeños hasta la marca de mis manos, tenia marcas rojas en su cuello y en su busto, sus labios completamente hinchados y rojos, sus ojos… sus ojos ya no tenían vida, y cuando vi eso, llegué a pensar que esa frágil joven, de tan solo 18 años, estaba completamente rota, hecha añicos, ¿y todo por quien? Por nada más y nada menos que, por Uchiha Sasuke, el culpable de sus desgracias, y aparte de todo, el ladrón que se roba a la joven virgen para violarla y quitarle su preciada virginidad, porque sin ella no son "mujeres", son unas cualquieras por haber metido al primero que se les cruzó en la cama.

Pero ya no puedo más, tengo que hacer algo, no solo por mí, sino por ella, tengo que decirle que, que me perdone, que fui un estúpido, un maldito, que no merece ni una pizca de su cariño, ni el de ella ni el de cualquier mujer, pero, que lo perdone, porque ese "pobre" hombre, se la vive buscando consuelo por lo que hizo.

Pero bueno, todavía recuerdo cómo fue que, después de lo que hice, comenzó a salir su frustración, su dolor, su miedo, todo, gritando de una manera, aterradora, llena de miedo, de tristeza, que implora ayuda, cariño, un abrazo…

Recuerdo que en ese instante, entró mi madre…

**_Flash Back_**

**Sasuke's Pov**

No puedo creer lo que hice, soy un completo idiota, ¿por qué diablos la violé? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto?

-¡¿qué pasa? ¡¿SAKURA?

-¡MIKOTO!- Su grito fue… algo indescriptible, simplemente no lo soporté, salí corriendo como una chiquilla, pero, pude oir algo más… algo que me hizo sentir aun peor de lo que ya estaba oyéndola llorar como nunca.

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**

-¡Hija! ¿Qué ha pasado, porque estas así? – le decía Mikoto a Sakura, mientras la tomaba delicadamente.

-El… el… m-me… me violó.- le dijo con su cara llena de lagrimas, llena de dolor…

-¡¿Qué? No… no ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- se reprochaba Mikoto así misma- Tranquila Sakura, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, estoy aquí

-Mamá… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dejas? Yo simplemente te quiero, no me odies, no… ¡NO ME DEJES!

-¡Tranquila Saku! ¡Fugaku! ¡Ven rápido!

-Madre, ¿por qué tanto… ru-ido…? O_O- le preguntó Itachi a Mikoto- ¡Sakura!

-Oni-san- le decía Sakura, completamente en shock- mi Oni-san, ¿en verdad tú nunca me dejarás? ¿Verdad? ¿Tú no serás como mis padres y te separarás de mí? ¿Verdad?- le decía otra vez a Itachi.

-Tranquila Imotou, tranquila, todo estará bien… ¡Sakura!

De pronto, todo se volvió negro para Sakura.

-¡¿qué diablos está pasando? – preguntó Fugaku, antes de entrar.- O_O ¡¿Qué… qué diablos pasó aquí? Exijo una explicación.- decía Fugaku, muy sorprendido por lo que veía, una Sakura, completamente desnuda, solo cobijada con una sabana, tomada por Mikoto e Itachi tomándole la mano.

-Sasuke… ¡ese desgraciado! ¡¿Has visto lo que le hizo? ¡Y estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que la maltrata físicamente!- le gritaba Itachi a Fugaku

-¡Tranquilos! Primero que nada, tenemos que moverla a la cama, y luego, tú y yo iremos a hablar con Sasuke.- le ordenó Fugaku a Itachi

-Está bien

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntaba Konan, mientras se tallaba los ojos, luego de abrirlos…- ¡Qué diablos! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Konan a Itachi, con lagrimas en los ojos, por ver en tal estado a su amiga.

-Sasuke… es lo único que te puedo contestar sin alterarme más de lo que ya estoy.- le decía Itachi apretando sus manos, con sus nudillos completamente blancos

-Carajo, habla a Shizune, tenemos que curarla, y por la mañana hablar al doctor

-Sí, ahora mismo la mandamos…- le contestó Fugaku a Konan

Una vez que se fueron los hombres, llegó Shizune.

**Con Sasuke**

**Sasuke's Pov**

¿Qué hice?

_Inner Sasuke: "Estarás contento, ya la heriste, ya la rompiste, ¡Ya todo! Eres un maldito Sasuke"_

_"Cállate de una buena vez, no estoy de humor"_

_Inner Sasu: "¿y cómo carajos piensas estar de humor después de lo que hiciste?"_

_"ya sé… soy… soy un completo idiota"_

De pronto mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Itachi, me dio un gran golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa Comadreja?- le grité por lo que me hizo y obviamente que ya sabía porque me golpeó, debió de ser por _ella._

-¡¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Ella no es mala, era tan solo una inocente, tú sabes muy bien que en esta época los padres de ambos eligen la pareja, y ella fue destinada a ti como tú a ella… además, tu decidiste casarte con ella, no puedo creer lo que has hecho, es una tontería que te "hayas vengado" eres un completo estúpido… ¿sabes? Si ella hubiera sido mi esposa, yo NUNCA, pero NUNCA la hubiera obligado, mucho menos golpearla, y para colmo, nunca la ignoraría, disfrutaría momentos con ella… ¡NO COMO TÚ COMPLETO IDIOTA!

-Hmp… Itachi… ya cállate de una buena vez, es MI problema si me la llevé a la cama porque quise, no es ni TU problema ni el de los DEMÁS. ¿Está claro?

-¡¿sabes qué? No quiero ver tu cara nunca más, me has defraudado, me avergüenzas…

Wow… Itachi nunca me había dicho esto… me hace sentir… ¿raro?

-Hmp… me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que pienses

-Como siempre, pero… no te preocupes, mañana vendrá a ver un doctor a Sakura, y si ella se quiere ir, nosotros la ayudaremos…

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Soy un **_estúpido_**…


	8. ¿Embarazada?

Captulo 8:

¿Embarazada?

**Sakura's Pov**

Increíblemente ya ha pasado un mes y medio, y puedo decir que, nada ha sido fácil para mí. Una semana después de lo que me hizo, le dejé una carta y me fui, a nadie, ni siquiera a Mikoto ni a Itachi, les dije a donde me iba, con decir que me fui y los planté para ser su madrina, pero en verdad espero que ellos hayan entendido por lo que pasé y después no me juzguen por abandonarlos para lo de la boda.

¿Y ahora mismo dónde estoy? Estoy en Suna, reprochándome, aburriéndome, amargándome la vida por culpa de el.

Y bueno, aparte de todo lo malo, también hay cosas buenas, he hecho nuevas amistades, tal es el caso de Uzumaki Naruto y su mujer Hyuga Hinata, tienen alrededor de 8 meses de casados, definitivamente se aman, y es uno de los pocos casos donde en verdad hay amor, inclusive ya esperan a su primer "heredero", y si me preguntan a mí, no lo sé… no sé si en verdad estoy embarazada, pero ruego a Kami-sama que no sea así, porque, no sé ni como vería a esas pobres criaturas, pagando por los errores de sus padres.

Pero bueno, hoy iré al doctor para que me revisen, me tiene preocupada que lleve más de 1 mes de retraso, me preocupa eso…

**2 horas después**

Bien, es hora de saber la verdad. De repente cuando iba a salir, todo se volvió negro…

**2 horas después**

-Bien, señorita… el estado de la señora es…- de repente se ve interrumpido por cierta chica.

-Mm… ¿qué me pasó?- pregunté algo mareada, ida

-Sakura- sama, ha despertado.- me dijo Shizune, pude notar algo de nerviosismo y pánico en su voz.

-¿Qué me ha pasado Shizune?- dije tratando de levantarme, pero el médico me lo impidió.

-Señora, soy el doctor que la acaba de atender, verá, se ha desmayado, pero es completamente normal debido a su estado.- me dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué estado? ¿De qué me habla?- pregunté algo extrañada, no sabía de lo que me hablaba.

-Señora, hablo por supuesto, de su embarazo, tiene aproximadamente 1 mes…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA?- pregunté algo histérica.

-Tranquila señorita, eso no le hace bien al bebé

-Sabe qué… ya me lo esperaba, ya puede retirarse y disculpe por gritarle, de hecho, iba a ir para preguntar si estaba embarazada n_n'

-Ah… pues… ¡Felicidades Señorita! ^.^ _"pero que mujer tan bipolar, pero bueno, embarazadas siempre se ponen así"_

-Gracias n_n.- _"¡diablos! Ahora debe pensar que soy una loca bipolar"_

Diablos, maldito Sasuke, maldita yo, malditos Uchihas, desgraciados padres me tocaron… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

"Inner Saku: Sabes, no deberías preocuparte ya acerca de ellos, no vale la pena que recuerdes eso, ahora vive tu futuro Sakura, con el bebé próximo en camino"

"Tienes razón, no dejaré que el bebé pague las consecuencias de ambos padres.- le dije a mi Inner muy orgullosa"

"Inner Saku: Así se habla Saku, ahora, dime, ¿Qué quieres que sea n_n? ¿Niño o niña? O ya sé, ambos n_n"

"Jaja, tranquila, la verdad no sé que quiero, tal vez niña, o _ambos_"

"Inner Saku: n_n y nombres, ¿se te ocurre alguno?"

"Mm… si es niña, tal vez Yunna, o como yo, Sakura, o Mikoto, n_n ella no merece a ese hijo que tiene, además, me gusta mucho Mikoto n_n"

"Inner Saku: n_n ¿y si es niño?"

"mm no sé, es más difícil, jajaja, en caso de que fueran dos, y si es el primero, le pondría Ichiro, significa, "primer hijo" creo que sería conveniente"

De pronto, su conversación se ve interrumpida por Shizune.

-Sakura-Sama.- seguía hablándome en ese tono lleno de preocupación y miedo

-Tranquila Shizu, todo estará bien.- le dije con una sonrisa, una completamente diferente, creo que mi estado influye, ya que mi sonrisa era muy, ¿pura?, eso creo.

-Sakura-Sama.- me dijo con lágrimas.- Sabe muy bien que esto me preocupa, ¿y si nos encuentra? ¿Y si trata de quitarnos a su bebé?- me dijo llena de preocupación.

-Tranquila, no permitiré que me quiten a mi bebé, _lo juro…_

-Está bien, confiaré en eso.

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, tráeme algo de comer…

-¿y que se le antoja?

-Quiero… quiero… quiero pay de fresas n_n

-Está bien, ahora lo traigo…

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

**1 MES DESPUÉS**

_Querida Mikoto-san:_

_Hace ya un mes que me enteré que sería madre,_

_¡Estoy muy feliz! Pero lamentablemente, tú ni los demás,_

_Claro, y Sasuke fuera de aquí, _

_Están aquí conmigo, disfrutando esta maravillosa sensación,_

_Te extraño mucho, a ti, a Fugaku e Itachi y Konan,_

_Desearía poder pasar esto_

_Con ustedes cuatro,_

_Las personas más importantes para mí,_

_Mi UNICA familia,_

_Pero lamentablemente, eso no se puede…_

_En primera,_

_Porque ustedes no saben dónde estoy, y no pienso revelarlo ahora,_

_En segunda, porque si saben que estoy embarazada, _

_Intentarán buscarme más, de lo que,_

_Estoy segura, ustedes tres Uchiha, me han_

_Estado buscando._

_Y en tercera, porque no quiero estar aun cerca de ustedes._

_Perdónenme por actuar así,_

_Y dejarlos fuera de la vida_

_De mi bebé y mía, sabiendo que ustedes,_

_Me han adoptado como una hija y hermana,_

_Espero su perdón._

_Adiós._

Lamentablemente, Mikoto nunca se enteraría de esto, ya que ella no iba a enviar la carta, hace un mes hizo exactamente lo mismo, escribía una carta dirigida hacia Mikoto, y al final, aparte de no enviarla, escribía al final el porqué no mandaba la carta. Ahora mismo cumple dos meses de embarazo, y comienza a notarse su vientre algo abultado, ella cada vez lucia más hermosa, había un brillo único en sus ojos, además, empezó a preparar todo, la habitación del pequeño bebé, a tejer pequeños abrigos, gorritos, etc.

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

_Querida Mikoto:_

_Increíblemente ya tengo 4 meses de embarazo,_

_Muchas personas dicen que me veo muy "radiante",_

_Inclusive yo, puedo ver ese cambio, no puedo negar que,_

_Me veo muy linda con mi vientre abultado,_

_Aunque está más abultado de lo que pensé,_

_Creo que será algo grande,_

_Pero bueno, si está sano,_

_No importa el tamaño de mi vientre._

_Me despido,_

_Espero poder enviarte pronto alguna carta._

_Adiós,_

_Cuídate,_

_Sakura._

****2 MESES DESPUÉS****

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que se enteró que sería madre de un pequeño Uchiha, ella estaba muy emocionada, hasta ahora, ya había arreglado la habitación del pequeño o pequeña, pero aun dudaba en sus nombres, la ropa, aun faltaba algunas prendas, pero cada día estaba más preparada

Pero mientras ella esperaba el alumbramiento de su pequeño vástago, alguien más la buscaba desesperado, queriendo saber algo acerca de ella…

**_**Con Sasuke**_**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que se fue, y además, desde que me di cuenta que era un verdadero bastardo con "B" mayúscula, recuerdo que los 3 primeros meses fueron un verdadero martirio, no sabía nada de ella, y cuando me dijo que no iba a Konoha, pensé que era un plan de ella para que no buscara ahí, pero decía la verdad.

Desde ahí he estado como un verdadero estúpido, estoy perdido, no sé dónde buscar, me pregunto si quedaría embarazada, y si ese es el caso, ¿Cómo estaría ella y el o la bebé? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Sakura? ¿Tendrán necesidad? ¿Económica? ¿O de cualquier tipo?

Desde ese entonces han pasado tres meses más, y para hacerme el favor, aun mas perdido que antes.

Itachi me ha dicho que no me preocupe por ella, ya que ella siempre ha tenido mucho dinero, y que dudaría que les llegara a faltar de aquí en unos 500 años, lo cual, si se trata de vida, no rendirían tanto, ni ellos ni yo, y además, no lo conocería, ni sabría que fue, ni sabría de Sakura, ni nada relativo a ellos…

No podía negar que, a pesar de todo, la extrañaba, deseaba pedirle perdón, y, nunca se daría por vencido para encontrarlos.

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**

****Con Sakura****

_Querida Mikoto:_

_Pronto cumpliré 8 meses de embarazo,_

_Mi vientre…_

_¡Está gigantesco!_

_Y he notado que he estado muy sensible,_

_He tenido muchos antojos,_

_Y la pobre Shizune, ya no puede,_

_Jajaja, no sé qué haría sin ella,_

_Ah, déjeme platicarle lo que me pasó hace poco,_

_Mi amiga Hina, me dijo "gordita"_

_De cariño, y por eso me puse a llorar, lo que es la vida._

_También he estado algo sentimental,_

_He inventado algunas canciones, que,_

_Para cuando nazca o nazcan mi(s) pequeños,_

_Les cantaré, la primera se llama:_

_Endless Love:_

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

_And I_

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever_

_(Ohhhhhh)_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_I know_

_I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Oooh-woow_

_Boom, boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Oooh and love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be that fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh you know-_

_I don't mind_

_And, YES_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause NO one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love_

_My love, my love_

_My endless love_

_La hice pensando en el,_

_Sé que tal vez, nunca lo llegue a perdonar por lo que me hizo,_

_Pero, en estos meses, no he podido evitar extrañarlo,_

_Quererlo, necesitarlo,_

_Pero, mi orgullo es muy importante,_

_Así que tal vez, en un futuro,_

_Que se arrodille él,_

_No yo._

_Bueno, creo que mi pequeña carta está algo larga,_

_Así que me despido_

_Cuídese Mikoto_

_Con cariño_

_Sakura_

Como siempre, cada mes escribía una carta dirigida hacia Mikoto, pero, ella lo hacía para entretenerse, porque sabía que por ahora no enviaría nada, hasta que, por lo menos, haya nacido el pequeño(a).

-Por ahora… solo debería preocuparme por mi, y por mi bebé, no más…


	9. Ichiro y Yunna

Captulo 9:

Ichiro y Yunna

Capítulo 9:

Ichiro y Yunna

**Sakura's Pov**

Han pasado 8 meses desde que me enteré que sería madre, aunque al principio me alteré un poco, ha sido una verdadera aventura, mis amigos, Naruto y Hinata, han estado muy al pendiente de mi, a veces me exasperaba traerlos pegados a mí, pero desde que mi vientre parece tener dos bebés, me persiguen diciéndome que tal vez sean dos bebés, aunque no puedo negar que eso me haría muy feliz, si son dos uno podría ser niño y el otro una niña, serían mi vida. De por sí, si es solo uno, ya ocupa todo mi corazón, ahora imaginándome dos, ¡serian mi vida al 100%!

Pero bueno, todavía falta algún tiempo, y en cuanto nazca o nazcan, he decidido a hablar con los Uchihas, no con él, pero si con los demás, a ellos no les niego la comunicación con mis bebés, cada día estoy más segura que serán dos, así que algunas veces me refiero a uno solo o a ambos.

Pero bueno, no debo agradecer solo a Naruto y Hinata, sino también a Shizune, que ella estuvo en vela cumpliendo mis caprichos n_n.

****15 días después****

Actualmente me encontraba en casa de Hinata, hablábamos sobre diversos temas…

-Y dime Hina, ¿planean tener otro bebé? n_n- le pregunté amigablemente, con esto del embarazo hay días en que ando muy contenta y otras de genio, o algunas veces, llorando porque, algo sin sentido para mí en lo personal después de lo pasado, extraño a Sasuke, aunque ellos no saben nada de él, me refiero a mi "esposo" o algunas veces extraño a los otros Uchiha.

-n_n Aun no lo sé, Sakura-chan, ya ha pasado alrededor de 2 años desde que nos casamos y hace unos meses tuvimos a Minato-chan, tal vez tengamos otro en 6 meses n/n- me dijo al principio animada, y al final, algo avergonzada.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes Hina… nunca te desearía estar en mi posición…- le dije algo triste, algunas veces envidiaba su relación con Naruto, ellos en verdad se aman mucho, y ahora mas, por su pequeño.

-Ah… Sakura-chan, no estés triste, no sé que haya pasado antes de que vinieras a Suna, pero, espero algún día saberlo y poder ayudarte como sea… además, nosotros seremos los padrinos, ¿verdad?- me dijo algo feliz, y curiosa.

-Jajaja Hinata, no cambias, si son en verdad dos bebes, uno seria para ustedes, y para mi otro bebé, llamaría a los U… digo, a la familia de mi esposo, solo a ellos, claro está.- Diablos, casi digo acerca de ellos, mejor no hablo nada acerca de ellos, hasta estar segura de que los otros vendrán.

-Oh… ¿Quién es tu esposo? ¿Y por qué solo a su familia y no a él?

-lo siento Hina, aun no puedo hablar acerca de ello, me duele…- dije con lagrimas.

-Perdóname Saku, no quise herirte…- me dijo algo preocupada

-No te preocupes Hina –n_n–

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó todavía algo preocupada

-Sí, estoy… ¡Ahh!- grité mientras me tomaba el vientre, creo que ha llegado el momento de dar a luz…

-¡Saku! Tranquila, respira… vamos… te ayudaré, lo bueno es que estas alado, Shizune nos ayudará… ¡Aiko! Llama a la partera.

-Si señora…

-la mandas a la casa de la señora, por favor… ¡Rápido!

-¡Sí!

****Casa de Saku****

-¡Shizune!- llamó Hinata algo asustada porque había roto aguas.

-¿Qué pasa?… ¡Sakura-Sama! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tal parece que es hora, ¡rápido! Tenemos que prepararla, primero la subimos, mientras que viene la partera, y tú bajas a calentar agua y tomar sabanas y toallas limpias, ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que movernos ya!- ordenó Hinata muy segura.

-¡Ahh! Hi-Hinata… ¡me duele!- dije con llorando algo fuerte

-Tranquila, eres primeriza, claro que duele un poco más, especialmente porque es natural… tranquila ¿sí? ya estamos por llegar a tu habitación…

-¡Ah! S-si.

****En la habitación****

-Sakura… respira, en cada contracción tendrás que pujar, ¿ok?

-S-si… ¡Grrrrrr! ¡Ahh! Huh… huh…

-¡Vamos Saku! Tu puedes… hazlo ya… ¡puja!

-¡Mmm! ¡Gnnn!

-Va bien, ya empieza a asomarse su cabeza… y por lo que puedo ver, son dos bebés… pero no se preocupe, el segundo es más fácil… ¡Hágalo ya!

-Ah… ¡mmm!- mientras hacían el labor de parto, Shizune y Hinata tomaban sus manos, para poder ayudarse, y con sus manos libres, tomaban la espalda de la susodicha.

-Saku, todo estará bien… inhala… exhala… cuenta hasta tres y vuelve a pujar… ¿ok?

-Lo-lo inten-taré… ¡Ah! ¡Gnnn!

Pronto se escuchó el llanto del primer bebé…

-¡Kya!

-Es niño señora, vamos… ya viene el segundo…

-¡Mmm! Ahh… ya… ¡ya no puedo!

-Tú puedes Saku, ¡inténtalo! ¡Supera cualquier obstáculo, y en este caso, supera al dolor y el miedo! ¡Vamos Saku! Falta poco para que nazca…

-¡Grrr! ¡Kya! – me sentía a morir… nunca pensé que dolería tanto tener bebés…

-¡Vamos Sakura-sama! ¡Usted puede más que esto, recuerde lo pasado, ellos serán su fuente de luz y vida! ¡Hágalo por ellos!

-¡Sí! ¡Hnn! ¡Ah! ¡Ya!

-¡Kya! ¡Hn!

-Es una niña… felicidades…

-Al fin… mis pequeños… mi luz… mi vida… ¿donde están? Quiero verles…

-Ahora los traen, los están limpiando.- me dijo Shizune.- Felicidades Sakura-sama, lo ha hecho muy bien, me siento orgullosa de usted…- me dijo Shizune con lagrimas cayendo.

-Gracias… pero tranquila Shizune… ya han nacido, solo necesito descansar un poco, y cuando esté lista… hablaré con ellos… pero ahora solo quiero verles, quiero a mis bebés…

-¿y ya sabes cómo se llamarán los pequeños Saku?- me preguntó Hinata

-el niño… Ichiro… significa: "primer hijo" y él fue el primero, así que ese es su nombre…

-Es un lindo nombre Saku- me dijo muy feliz Hinata.- ¿y la pequeña?

-Yunna… significa: "amable, cariñosa, agradable…" mi pequeña será así… amable, cariñosa, afectuosa, linda y muchas cosas más.- dije muy orgullosa.

-que bien Saku… ¿y tu pequeño?

-Hmp… él será, físicamente hablando, guapísimo, igual a su padre, espero que no tenga su genio, porque me aguanté casi 6 meses con "Hmp" y no quiero revivir eso con mi pequeño.- dije algo optimista.

-n_n que bien Saku… ¡mira! Ya los traen

Enseguida entraron dos mujeres, una con mi niño, y la otra con mi niña, completamente limpios.

Ichiro, tiene la piel como la mía, pero tiene cabellos negros y ojos negros, y estoy casi segura que tiene las mismas facciones que los Uchihas, finas… parecidas a la porcelana.

En cambio, mi niña, al igual que su hermano, tenía cabellos negros y ojos negros, pero la diferencia, es que el color de su piel, era más parecida a él, inclusive en sus facciones era un poco más parecida a mí, pero ellos dos son muy parecidos a "él".

-Son hermosos, pero… me parece haber visto esos ojos antes… se parecen mucho a los de…

-¡Hina! ¿Por qué no cargas a Ichiro n_n?

-¿Huh? ¿De verdad?- me pregunto algo conmocionada, yo simplemente con una sonrisa, asentí. Mientras lo tomaba, pude ver algo, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, como, "ternura" y no se la puedo negar, mis hijos son un encanto.- Hola pequeño n_n, soy tu tía Hinata… pronto conocerás a tu tío Naruto.- le decía mientras lo mecía y abrazaba. Mientras hacía eso, el pequeño bostezó y se quedó dormido.

Mientras yo tenía a Yunna en mis brazos, dándole pecho, ella fue la única que quiso, le preguntaba a Hinata:

-¿y el tío Naruto? ¿Dónde está?- le preguntaba de manera inquisidora.

-Fue a llevar un telegrama urgente a la capital, dice que es para su amigo, y si todo sale bien, el vendrá pronto n_n tal vez lo conozcas.

-Hm… no sé, ahora solo tengo ojos para mis pequeños.- le decía mientras acariciaba la cara de mi niña.

-Ahh… te ves tan linda así.- me decía una Hinata con mucho brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-O/O Hinata… no es para tanto n_n'

-Oh… claro que sí, la maternidad te había asentado muy bien, y ahora con estos suertudos de pequeños, te ves aun más hermosa n_n

-he he… tranquila Hina n_n

-Ok… ¿te parece si los dejamos dormir un poco?- me preguntaba Hinata, con mi pequeño ya dormido.

-Sí, no estaría mal, y quiero escribir la carta cuanto antes, quiero que ellos estén aquí… la verdad les extraño mucho n_n.

-Ok… Shizune, llevemos a los pequeños a sus cunas

-Si, Hinata-Sama

**10 min después**

-Sakura… ¿a quién le escribirás?

-A mi familia, bueno, es solo política, pero ellos han sido una familia para mí, me han cuidado y querido mucho, como si fuera su propia hija, por eso es que les enviaré el telegrama… quiero que estén aquí cuanto antes n_n.

-Ok… me despido, espero volver más al rato y ver cómo te sientes, tu y como están mis sobrinos n_n.

-Claro, adiós Hina, salúdame a Naruto 'ttebayo.- le decía con risa.

-jaja adiós 'ttebayo.- me dijo Hinata, usando las palabras de su esposo.

_Querida Mikoto:_

_Increíblemente han pasado casi nueve meses_

_Desde que nos vimos por última vez,_

_Tal vez parezca extraño que desde que pasó eso,_

_Apenas de señales de vida,_

_Y lamento mucho eso,_

_Pero no quería estar con ustedes por lo que había pasado,_

_Necesitaba tiempo sola,_

_Y bueno, a los dos meses que me había ido, _

_Me di cuenta que estaba en cinta,_

_Y apenas hoy, 23 de julio,_

_Han nacido mis pequeños,_

_Un niño y una niña,_

_¡Sí! fueron gemelos,_

_Y les escribo para darles mi dirección,_

_Y vengan lo más pronto posible a visitarnos,_

_Y cuando me refiero a ustedes,_

_Me refiero a Fugaku-san, Itachi-chan con su esposa Konan,_

_Y por supuesto, usted, Mikoto-san., y le pido por favor, que,_

_No mencione nada de esto a "Sasukito" porque no_

_Pienso perdonarlo por lo que me hizo,_

_Tal vez me haya dado el _

_Mejor regalo que en la vida se le puede dar a una mujer,_

_Pero eso no justifica su acción,_

_Ni nada de lo que hizo esos 6 meses conmigo,_

_Espero su comprensión y también su respuesta para saber si vendrá,_

_Espero en verdad que sí venga,_

_La extraño mucho,_

_Bueno, aquí está la dirección:_

_Calle del Viento #18, en Suna_

_En el país del Viento_

_Me despido,_

_Mande mis saludos a Fugaku-San y demás,_

_Le espero pronto por aquí._

_Cuídese_

_Recuerde que la quiero mucho._

_Besos_

_Sakura_

-Shizune, envía este telegrama al País del Fuego, a la capital, por favor, toma, aquí está el dinero…

-En seguida lo llevo, Sakura-Sama

-Gracias

**Fin Sakura's Pov**

****Mientras tanto, en cierto país, y cierta casa****

-Hijo, ¿has sabido algo de Sakura-chan?- le preguntaba una mujer de cabellos negros a su hijo menor.

-Nada… y eso me jode

-No hables así Sasuke.- le reprendió su madre

-Hmp… he recibido un telegrama de Naruto

-¿hm? ¿De verdad? Qué bien n_n

-Sí, me dijo que se hizo él y Hinata, muy buenos amigos de su nueva vecina, en Suna, y que ella estaba embarazada, ya ha dado a luz, y además de todo, son gemelos, y me envió el telegrama de esta manera: "¡_Sasuuuukeeeeeee me he convertido en tío! ¡'ttebayo! Estoy muy feliz, han sido un hermoso niño, del cual, seremos padrinos, Hina y yo, y ella no nos ha querido decir acerca de los de la pequeña, pero dijo que en cuanto recibiera una respuesta de sus familiares y fueran a verla, ella decidiría…" _me gustaría que esa joven fuera Sakura, y estar ahí con ella,…

-Sí, lo sé, sé que estas muy arrepentido por lo que hiciste, pero anda, vamos a visitar a Naruto, por lo que has dicho, te ha invitado a la reunión que realizaran para los pequeños en una semana, te podríamos acompañar, digo, ahí también tenemos una casa…

-Hmp… no estaría mal, y también podría buscar a Sakura ahí.

-Si, tal vez…- le decía Mikoto.- bueno me voy, a mí también me ha llegado un telegrama, así que me voy…

-¿hmp de quién es?

-no sé, ahora mismo lo leeré…

-Ok… adiós.

****Con Mikoto****

-Bien, veamos… ¿de quién será?

Bastante fue la sorpresa al leer el telegrama, y para ser exactos, coincidía con la descripción de Naruto, pero, tal vez solo es una suposición.

-¡Fugaku! ven enseguida.- le gritaba Mikoto a su marido

-¿Qué pasa ahora ¬_¬?- le preguntaba a Mikoto

-¡Vamos! cierra la puerta, ven…

Después de contar lo sucedido, un Fugaku muy impresionado le pregunta a Mikoto:

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿que mas? Ir con ella, y que después vaya Sasuke para que no sospeche… vamos, tenemos que decirle a Itachi…

-Ok

****Con Itachi****

-Diablos, no me lo creo O_O

-Sí, iremos antes que vaya Sasuke y se dé cuenta, ¿vendrán?- les preguntaba Mikoto a su hijo y nuera-

-Claro que iremos L=, son mis sobrinos n) _ (n

-bien, partiremos mañana

-Espera, ¿Qué le dirás a Sasuke?- preguntaba Itachi a su madre, y los demás prestaban atención

-¿Qué más? Le diré que nos adelantaremos para arreglar todo y que nos alcance después

-¿Estás segura que no querrá venir con nosotros?

-Qué venga, total, cuando vayamos a verla, que se quede en casa n_n- decía Mikoto muy segura de sí misma

-Hmp… de acuerdo, ¿a qué hora partiremos?

-Bueno, de acuerdo con el trayecto, para ir al país del Viento, es de 8 horas, así que si nos vamos a las 8:00 en punto, y depende a la velocidad que vayamos, y que nos retrasemos, tal vez, lleguemos cerca de las 5 o 6 de la tarde, y cuando lleguemos, dejaremos las cosas en la mansión e iremos a verla.

-Muy bien… entonces… nos vemos mañana temprano madre, hay que preparar cosas.- le decía Itachi

-Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana

-Adiós.- le contestó Itachi y Konan al mismo tiempo

-Cuídense hijos.- les decía Fugaku

-Igualmente padre.

****Con Mikoto****

-Sabes Mikoto… estoy muy feliz, somos abuelos, y de dos pequeños.- decía un Fugaku muy feliz por la noticia.

-Yo también cariño n_n, espero que todo salga bien.- decía Mikoto algo preocupada

-Todo saldrá bien cariño, no te preocupes.

-Si…

****Con Sasuke****

**Sasuke's Pov**

-mmm que aburrido estoy…- me decía a mi mismo

"Inner Sasu: ¿Sabes? Para eso estoy yo, ¿Por qué no me tomas en cuenta TT-TT?"

"Hmp…"

"Inner Sasu: ¬_¬ eso no ayuda, ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo? n_n"

"¬_¬ ¿sobre qué?"

"Inner Sasu: mmm ¿sobre Sakura?"

"=_="

"Inner Sasu: ¿Sasuke?"

"Hmp… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué la extraño? ¡Pues sí, todo eso y demás! Pero no sirve de nada si ella no me escucha, y por supuesto, me quiera oir ¬_¬"

"Inner Sasu: Eres melodramático de naturaleza Sasuke, y aparte de todo, ¡DIFÍCIL!"

"Hmp…"

"Inner Sasu: Como quieras, me voy, no aguanto tu indiferencia"

"Hmp… y yo a ti también te quiero"- le dijo con sarcasmo

"Inner Sasu: ¿En serio?"- le preguntaba con ojitos de gatito

"No"

"Inner Sasu: Adiós"

"Hmp"

Después de esa "larga" plática, decidió esperar a que sus padres llegaran, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

****10 minutos después****

-Madre… Padre… quiero adelantar mi viaje a Suna, me quiero ir mañana.- les decía a mis padres.

-Sasuke… cariño n_n, justamente veníamos de hablar eso con Itachi, iremos todos, algunas veces hacen falta vacaciones, ¿no crees?- me preguntaba algo misteriosa mi madre

-Hmp… supongo

-Mañana partiremos a las 8 en punto, así que ve a preparar tus cosas, nosotros iremos a preparar las nuestras

-Bien… nos vemos mañana temprano

-Adiós.- le contestó su padre

-Adiós, que duerman bien…

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**


End file.
